The Ending of an Epic
by fantasyra
Summary: All books compliant, except epilogue. AU with regards that I took a few liberties here and there. Harry was bitten by Greyback just after he killed Voldemort. Harmony Parring. Takes a bit past the end of book 7. A different ending to a great story.
1. A New Begaining

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 1, A New Beginning

Hermione stirred from her uneasy sleep groaning. She did not want to wake up from her dream. In it Harry was kissing her lips and stroking her hair telling her he loved her. In her dream Harry hadn't been attacked by Greyback and bitten after he killed Voldemort. Harry wasn't in a coma. He was whole, healthy, and loved her the way she loved him.

Reluctantly she slowly opened her eyes and realized it was still sometime in the night. Her head rested lightly on Harry's shoulder. Hermione allowed a slight sigh to escape her lips at how right it felt to be with him this way. It was like their bodies were made for each other. Tears gathered within her brown eyes before spilling down again. Sadness and heartbreak crashed down on her as all her hopes from the dream were crushed once again. She looked into his face and felt every muscle in her body tense. A pair of piercing emerald eyes shown in the faint moon light that penetrated the gloom of the Hospital Wing. They stared directly into her red swollen ones with and intensity that caused her breath to catch and freeze.

His gaze petrified her more than the basilisk did in her second year. It froze her to her core. In all their years together as friends never before had she seen them so open. It was freighting in a way. It reminded her of an old poem that described how eyes were windows to the soul. Looking into his eyes at this moment she certainly felt like she could. She felt his hand come to the side of her face to lightly wipe the tears away. When he spoke her heart felt like it would burst. It had been ages since he was able to speak.

"Hermione…" That was all he said. His voice was gravely from disuse and his affliction. Emotions she could see but he barley understood played across his face. Fresh tears fell as she began to hope this was not a dream. If it were it waking would be cruel and unforgivable. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake. Ever. With a shaky hand she reached out to touch his face herself. She needed more than just her eyes to tell her he was really awake after the last few weeks of his coma.

"Harry…don't be a dream. I couldn't take it if I wake up and you are not really awake." Her voice shook with such emotion his eyes began to fill with tears of his own. In response he slowly leaned into her and gently kissed her forehead. The kiss was hesitant, like he could not believe she was really there anymore than she could believe he was awake. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and a moan rumbled in her throat. The soft kiss was something that made her toes curl, her body shake, and her mind to completely fracture preventing her from thinking about anything other than his tender lips on her. No, she never wanted to wake again.

She cried into his chest in relief that he was finally awake, finally back. He held her and stroked her hair tenderly whispering to her it would be okay, he was here for her, he would protect her. She cried even harder thinking how typical it was for Harry to comfort her, when he was the one who almost died.

Harry spent the next week recovering. Thanks to Madam Promfrey's potions ehe was able to maintain his half starved body while he laid in his coma. He worked out as he normally did but slower to build up his strength, and since he was awake and could feed himself, he got better in leaps and bounds. Hermione never left his side through all of it and each night they held each other crying their pain to each other, slowly healing.

By the end of the week Harry was finally ready to leave. It was only a week until the moon. He did not speak much to anyone but Hermione during this time, still very fragile in his own mind from his experiences. Those who knew where he was never pushed the issue only saying when he was ready to come visit.

For his part Harry felt they needed to do a few things. First thing he decided he wanted Sirius's bike back. He knew Mr. Weasley had it in his shed and planed on rebuilding it, but he did not know what condition it was in. He and Sirius had worked on it together before he died so he felt reasonably sure that with the manual he could finish what Mr. Weasley started. Then Harry wanted to take Hermione to find her parents. He felt very strongly that they should go as soon as the bike was ready; she was there for him, now he needed to be there for her. Hermione wondered why the bike mattered so much since Harry couldn't drive it, which rewarded her with one of the few laughs she had heard from him since he woke.

He explained that Sirius had snuck him out quite a bit that Christmas for joy rides and he rode very well. Even had a muggle license for it. Harry told her there was nothing like riding a bike, and the longer the journey the better according to Sirius. If Mr. Weasley would be willing to restore the old charms and enchantments, they could ride the bike across the country and fly over the ocean together to Australia, jumping off from India maybe. That or take a cruise which was popular in the summers. Just the two of them. A get away from Britain and the war. Give them time to clear their heads and just be a guy and girl, Just Harry, Just Hermione. She thought it was romantic and agreed to it if they could get the bike to work. For her part Hermione could never bring herself to admit her feelings for him while he was awake.

She hoped she might find the courage to do so during their trip. Harry's mind was still very fragile to her. He would space off at strange times reliving painful memories. She knew she loved him. Truth be told, and it was if only to herself, she had or ages. The last thing she wanted thought was to put emotional pressure on him with everything he had going on in his mind and life. It would just be too much. She would wait, however long it took until he was ready.

Harry laughed again when she started planning their trip, including a lot of cultural stops where they could gas up, see a site, or spend the night. She worried about the expense but Harry down played it. He had plenty of money and since she spent all hers trying to keep them fed and alive while on the run, he would repay her by taking her on a world tour. The first stop though was the Burrow.

Hermione decided that it would be for the best if she sent a letter a few days ahead so that they had an idea on Harry's state. Despite his good cheer around her he would not talk with others around him much. Madam Pomfrey told her his mental status was delicate though she was not sure if it was from the war, injuries, or his past. Either way she cautioned Hermione that what he needed was plenty of rest and plenty of things to keep his mind occupied. Her letter consisted of telling the Weasleys that he wanted the bike and hoped to get it running during his visit. Most importantly though to keep things light around him, no questions, no badgering and no forcing themselves on him. Once she got the reply that they would do as Madam Pomfrey suggested she apparated them both to the outskirts of the Burrow. Once they arrived Harry slumped into her almost completely exhausted from the transit.

"Sorry, just…just give me a moment. Even slide along made my bones ache." Harry leaned into her embrace trying to catch his breath.

Hermione held him steady, "I got you. Take as long as you need." She watched his face as he slowed his breathing before opening his eyes. The fog that clouded them cleared finally and he stood somewhat unsteady and they approached the door to the Burrow. She was a bit worried about the fall out that was coming but hopeful things would be alright. She bit her lip as they waited for the door to open. When it finally did it was George who stood there. One look at them and he ducked under Harry's other arm and helped him into the kitchen to sit down.

"There you go mate. You look like hell Harry. It's a good thing Hermione looks good enough for both of you eh?" He quipped.

It brought a smile to Harry face. "Keep it up Weasley. I bet I could still out duel you for her honor."

George barked out a loud laugh and raised his hands. "No way mate, not even going to take that bet." Hermione sat down nervously next to Harry pouring him some pumpkin juice. He whispered his thanks and started to drink.

She asked George, "Any one else home?" George gave her a shrewd look reading far more than she liked into her question.

"No. Dad sent everyone else out the day after he got your note though he did say he would be back before noon and that's anytime now. He said that if you wanted he has the bike in the shed and its mostly put back together. Going some where on it mate?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I am going to take Hermione to Australia to get her folks. Mostly no magic. Just a couple of kids out seeing the world you know?" George nodded his head.

"Yeah Harry, I think I do. I don't know anything about bikes but I could give you a hand if you like."

Harry nodded gratefully. He always got along well with the prankster. "Sure if you give me a hand over, I think Hermione would appreciate the rest. She's been lugging me all over."

Once they made it to the shed Harry wasted no time taking out the manual going over every inch of the bike. Hermione found herself a bit intimidated by the large bike. "Harry, what kind of bike is this?"

He had just managed to track down a few of the parts Mr. Weasley had not yet gotten to. "Harley Davidson Big Twin I think Sirius said. Nineteen seventies model. One of the first or so. Well need a saddlebag for it and some gear before we hit the road. Do you think you can find someone to do some custom orders for it? Sirius always said that if you hit the road on a bike, do so in _style_." He smiled up at George who nodded his head.

"I always like good old Padfoot. Made more sense than anyone I know." The boys chuckled.

"Well, probably Harry… I don't know though, are you sure it safe?" Harry looked at her and noticed she was biting her lip. He almost moaned. She had no idea how sexy she was when she was thinking.

"Perfectly. Especially once we put on a few charms and enchantments to help out. Don't worry so much Hermione, it'll be fun." He smiled at her clearly excited by the prospect of the ride ahead. "Day, maybe two with Georges help and she will run fine. Mr. Weasley already did a great job with the main bodywork so that just leaves making sure the parts are all right. Its American so we are better off fixing than replacing."

Several hours later Harry managed to put together a list of things they would need. A saddlebag, gloves, jackets, helmets, chaps, vests, and jeans fitted to their measurements. They discussed spells to use, enlargement charms for the bags and safety spells for the bike itself. Harry though insisted that it be repainted mirror silver because Sirius mentioned once that he thought it would look good. Harry trusted Hermione to take care of getting their goods, mostly because travel still hurt while he setup working on the bike to get it running.

Harry for his part stayed in the shed with Mr. Weasley or George. Hermione never left his side unless it was for loo's or when she placed the orders for their traveling gear. Harry enjoyed himself immensely laughing and joking George or trying to explain what he was doing to Mr. Weasley. In the evenings when he was to tired to continue Harry and Hermione spent their nights together in Percy's old room where they held each other simply needing to be close together.

Hermione smiled brightly through it all. She had never seen him so happy. It was like a different Harry. Carefree and loving. It was the second day of their stay when he pronounced the bike ready for travel. During the entire time he was working on the bike neither Ron nor Ginny showed themselves to Harry. Ms. Weasley for her part simply ignored him and Hermione when she happened to see them. For Hermione it seemed that all three of them had things to say but no one wanted to push Harry at the moment, which she was thankful. Harry grew stronger each day fed on laughter; light hearted banter, and his work on the bike.

Being at the Burrow however was not the best idea for other reasons. Ron and Hermione where constantly fighting about one thing or another. Ginny would not even look at him half the time. Harry noticed the distance from both the younger Weasleys but tried not to let it bother him.

His wounds were taking a very long time to heal but he was at least he was able to get around with out someone's help. Harry still tired far to easy for her liking but took it all in good stride. Mr. Weasley set up a small table for a workbench, which Harry appreciated. Having Mr. Weasley's help was fantastic, though it ended up with long discussions about proper names for things and what they did. When he got frustrated Harry would simply handed the repair manual to him.

Bill had been a big help with Harry's adjustments. He arrived a few days before the full moon. Having someone like him helped him come to terms with the curse. Hell, Harry spent more time with Bill than anyone other than Hermione. Harry confided to her one night he missed having Ron and Ginny as friends but really, what can you say after everything was done?

xxxxxxx

Harry had taken to walking around during the day and night after the bike was fixed. Most of the time Bill joined him, or Hermione when she and Ron had a row. Strange though, Ron use to be his best mate but he could not bring himself to be around Harry anymore. Fred's death truly had different effects on all of the Weasleys

At the moment Bill and Harry were leaning against the rock wall that ran along the backside of the Burrow. He took this moment to look over at Bill when he asked him, "Hows the hearing and smells? Getting any better?" Harry was looking over the hillside and nodded his head.

"A bit yeah. It's taking some getting use to, some of them I don't understand very well yet at the same time I seem to. It gets confusing at times. When Ms. Weasley's cooking there are so many smells I have to leave until she's done. Hearings pretty much the same. Some sounds ring far too loud and some not so much. I think its something to do with decibels but I don't know enough yet to be sure. I know there is rarely a conversation not protected by magic I can't hear, which gets annoying especially when I try to sleep. I have noticed that it's starting to go back to normal. A couple of weeks maybe and it shouldn't be so bad."

He heard Bill chuckle at him. "Took me a while too, though Fleur helped a lot. Having a woman in your bed at night is a wonderful distraction. Among other things." Both of them smiled twin wolfish grins.

"Maybe one of these days. Ginny…I don't know. She had Patrick while I was at war. Though she said she still wanted to be with me. I…just don't think that is going to work. Besides, there are other reasons…" He noticed Bill raise his eyebrow at him. "Sorry mate, I know she's your sister and all. Forget it."

Bill shook his head and continued to stare at Harry. "Listen, I know my sister, almost as good as any of her brothers. She's a slag Harry, you can do better than her." Harry was surprised as he looked over at Bill. "I know its not something we are suppose to talk about, but seriously, she is not for you. She only wants you because you're Harry Potter. O, I'm sure she would warm your bed nicely at night but, I don't think she would be great for long term relationships. She's a bitch." Harry could not help but smile at that. It had new meaning to him when Bill said it.

"You understand. I knew you would, its all there is for her until she grows up. You need someone smart, someone who won't leave you or hurt you. One you can trust with your life and would trust you with there's. More important, one who will pull on the collar when you get out there. Lets be honest, if not for Fleur, I would be in a bad way."

"She may have come in last in the Tri-Wizard, but she was tough. I see your point. Though it surprises me to hear this come from you of all people, you're her brother."

He grimaced. "I don't like it, but I have to accept her for what she is. You've been through too much and I respect you too much to let you fall into that trap." Bill changed the subject that was getting a bit uncomfortable for both of them. "Any other symptoms?"

Grateful for the change in topic Harry thought for a moment. "Hermione says I growl some times. It's deep in my chest but I don't often know I am doing it. Tastes are a bit different. If meats are cooked too well I don't enjoy eating it as much as I use to." Bill nodded as Harry talked.

"Sounds like its pretty standard then between us. I am the same way, though Fleur thinks its cute when I growl." Both of them started barking in laughter, which reminded him of how Sirius and Lupin use to laugh together.

After a moment Harry broached a topic that was very much on his mind. "Moon's in a couple of days. What's that like?" He looked over at Bill who was frowning a bit.

"If you don't change, it will likely be like mine. There is no guarantee though. For me it feels like my bloods boiling. My joints hurt quite a bit like they want to change but don't. Now a day I don't notice it as much as the blood. Everything gets heightened. Smells, sounds, taste. It's…difficult to control for a while and even then you learn to just sort of wing it. It helps if someone is there to calm you down. Fleur does so for me, though we shag most of the night. Normally I would say we make love but on the moon it's different. It's primal, a bit brutal really but she does it for me, which means a lot and it helps."

Harry ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Slag or not I better make myself scarce from her, I don't want to use her like that. The way you are talking the first time I am not going to have a lot of control. I don't want to bind myself to her if I can't control it." Bill shakes his head.

"It takes a couple of moons before you start getting the hang of it. If you like, I can be here this time. I don't know how much I can help you but I don't mind trying." Harry let out another sigh, this one of relief. He really didn't fancy the idea of spending his first moon alone. "I would appreciate that. I'd hate to embarrass myself or bite someone while under the effects."

The sun was setting and Bill clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. "No problem Harry, its getting late for me but if you need me, fire call and I'll get here as fast as I can." Harry thanked Bill for the talk and took a long walk around the Burrow.

It was getting late in the evening when Harry found himself standing at the top of a hill near the Burrow looking at the stars. Since he arrived here the reporters swarmed all over the place trying to get a peak at him. Because of all the attention he and Hermione had strengthened the wards and extended them a bit but that did not keep them from trying to get in. Another reason for the trip.

The peace and quite, aside from all the noise nature threw at him, also gave him the time to trying to untangle inner turmoil. Said turmoil didn't revolve around the coming moon, as most would have expected. No, it revolved around his feelings for Hermione. During their time on the run after Ron had left they had grown…quite close. Before then Harry noticed they would often whisper close and sneak off together. Looking back he easily saw his jealousy but at the time it wasn't something he could have put to words.

He'd always had strong feelings for Hermione. How could he not have? She was brilliant, beautiful, and true. When Ron left and it was just the two of them against the world he began to see things a lot more clearly. Like all good things however, it ended when Ron came back. Their closeness was lost leaving him with the feeling that half of himself was missing. They had only ever put words to it once and that was the day after Ron came back. They had agreed it was best to end it and put it behind them. So desperate for help even Ron looked good. No need to rock the boat.

Harry just didn't know what to make of his feelings now though. He knew how he felt but he didn't know how Hermione felt. True she was there when he was in his coma. They also shared the same sleeping space even now but after all they'd been through did it mean anything more? Hopefully he could divine something about her feelings during their trip together.

He had been out here for a few hours mulling over these things when he heard a faint door slam. He turned to look down at the Burrow and noticed a figure running out into the night. Instinctively he started making his way toward it. It took him several moments before he could finally track it down, which became easier once he heard the sobs. He sniffed the night air catching a slight sweet honey like smell. The delicately floral smell was easily recognizable as Hermione's perfume. He sighed, she and Ron must have had another row. He eventually found her sitting by a creek with her knees tucked under her chin. He looked up at the moon which shown brightly over them through the trees embrace. Harry idly noted he only had a day left before the moon as he walked over to her walking like a ghost through the leaves. He knelt beside her and placed his arm over her shoulders. She did not even look up at him as she put her head the crook of his arm and wept into him.

"That bad?" He waited for her to calm down some but she nodded into his arms. He felt himself growl deep within his chest thinking of how much Ron had hurt her over the last week. The more he thought about it the more angry he got. The angrier he got, the deeper and louder his growl.

"Harry, stop that…" Hermione choked out. Harry surprised looked down at her.

"Stop what?"

"Your growling." He shook his head and tried to think of something else. It took him a while before he was able to calm down enough so that he was no longer growling. "Sorry."

"Don't be, its just…with me sitting this close to you it rattles my bones when you do that." Her voice was very quite which he appreciated. With his hearing sharpened some loud noises made his ears ache for a while. _Didn't Ron know what a great person she was?_

"What where you guys fighting about this time?" He started stroking her hair hoping it would calm her down. She chucked weakly.

"What else? I don't understand what he's going through. After you got hurt I stayed at Hogwarts, I wouldn't leave you there, alone with no one. He started talking…like he did when he…left." Harry sighed.

"I could bite him for you." He looked down at her placing a kiss on the top of her head. "He deserves it you know." She chucked at his joke.

"I know he's just hurt. Doesn't mean it. I told him we were going to leave in a few days." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Both for how he must have reacted to their plans and for the fact she was making excuses for his behavior. Still looking at him she asked, "What about Ginny?" Harry almost told her to talk to Bill. Almost.

"I talked to her the other day. A heart to heart if you will. She told me that she had a thing with a guy she met in the D.A. while we where on the run. Would not tell me who, though I know. Anyways, she wanted some time to think things out. Wanted some space with every thing going on. I suppose now that I am cursed, I am no longer the hero she use to love so…" He felt Hermione's finger on his lips, which stilled his words preventing him from telling her about how he had watched her dot on the map. How Patrick's dot was always close.

"No Harry, don't say that. There is nothing wrong with you." He nodded his head and tightened his hold on her. Ever since he woke up she had been a constant reassurance about his curse. He took a deep breath which aggravated his healing wounds and allowed him to take in her scent. Her scent always helped to calm him down. She smelled of books, parchment, Heather and something that was uniquely Hermione. It made his pulse race though he did not understand why. They where quite for some time before she spoke again.

"Anything you need, I am here for you." They where quite again watching the water in the still night before he felt her shiver. He stood up taking her with him and removed his robe draping it around her leavening him in only a t-shirt. Ever since he was cursed he noticed the weather didn't seem to affect him as much as it use to. He took her back into his arms and started walking back to the Burrow. She smiled her thanks to him as they walked.

"Kreature." With a pop the house elf appeared before them giving him a bow as he did so. Harry smiled at him warmly. "Its good to see you my friend. Have you been well?"

Harry noticed Hermione's smile at how he talked to him. "Yes master, I am doing very well. Will you be coming home soon? I have the house ready for you." Harry shook his head.

"Not yet Kreature. I need you to please go to my vault in Gringotts and withdraw a small pouch of Galleons and bring them to me in a few days when I call for you. I would also like you to pull enough galleons to change into muggle currency for England in the amount of one thousand pounds, and Australia for the same. What ever that is. I am sure the goblins would be able to work out the details." The house-elf bowed again.

"Of course master, I will see to it at once." With a crack he was gone.

"Why did you send Kreature to your Vault Harry?"

He chucked deep in his chest. He had forgotten she wasn't there a few days ago when he summoned the old elf the last time. "You may have forgotten, but I don't think the goblins did. We broke into the Lestrange vault and then through he floor. It's only been a little while and I don't really know where we stand with them yet. Its entirely possible there is a price on our heads for it." He felt her tense up and it made him chuckle again. "I am sure they will forgive us, or at least the ministry will take care of it. They owe us."

When she started relaxing again she looked up at him. "You don't have to pay for it all Harry, I have a little left for me." He shook his head

"I don't think so, after everything you have done for me, it's the least I can do." By this time they finally found themselves close to the Burrow.

"What about our passports?" Harry shrugged.

"I will check out the Ministry tomorrow and see if I can set us up with a set or find out what we need to do. Try to relax and let me do something for you for once alight?" She nodded smiling at him.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I originally wrote this fic over a year ago but never got around to posting it. At the time I was quite obsessed with the Marauders Vanguard. Its pretty much a complete story and not part of any of the Shades. Hopefully I can rekindle my muse for my other stories by posting this one. Looking forward to hearing what everyone thinks. Cheers.


	2. The Moon

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 2, The Moon

The next day saw more of the same. Hermione and Ron rowed, Mr. Weasly asked Harry about the difference in the carburetor of his old Ford and the Bike, and Harry isolated himself for a while before he decided to go to the Ministry. He was pretty sure there were laws about wizards traveling to foreign countries though he personally didn't know them.

When he floo'ed out into the Ministry, perfectly which surprised him to no end, he noticed their was a lot of activity. He walked through the guard booth and started wandering aimlessly no really knowing where he was going. He was surprised that with so many wizards and witches he went unnoticed for as long as he did. He managed to work his way almost to Mr. Weasleys office before someone recognized him. He spun around when he heard Mr. Weasley call for him. Changing course he made his way toward him accepting his invitation into the office. Harry looked around noticing the table was full of objects that made no sense. The walls had lists tacked to them and pictures of rooms and alleys.

"Harry, what are you doing in the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked concerned. Harry turned his attention back to him and began to explain about how Hermione and he were going to find her presents and need authorization for a international passports to Australia. When he got to the problem of passports he saw Mr. Weasley nodding his head.

"Yes your right Harry, you both will need muggle and magical passports. Not mention visitors Visa's for the other country. Let me see" He wrote a couple of things on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Here are the directions to the offices you will need, talk to Robins, he's a good man and will help you with all this." Harry thanked him and ended up spending most of his day in here taking care of all this for Hermione.

xxxx

On the day of the full Moon Harry spent his time pacing liked a caged animal, just waiting for nightfall. He could not help it; he needed to know if he had to lock himself up on these nights or if he was going to be okay. No one but Hermione seemed to notice he was quieter than usual or that he wandered further from the Burrow. He was standing by himself on a hilltop looking down across the country when Hermione found him. During the last week they had been here Harry usually ended up on this particular hilltop.

"Hey…" Harry turned to look at Hermione who smiled shyly at him. He smiled back raising his arm for her snuggle against him if she wanted. He was very please when she did.

"Hey yourself. Why did you walk all the way up here?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright. Worried about tonight?" He gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bill said he would come over to make sure I was alright. Still, there is the possibility I will change so I don't know." His voice was quite while he answered. "Things okay with you and Ron?" She shook her head. He sighed. "Again?" She started to shake a little and knew she was trying not to cry. In all his years as her best friend he had never seen her cry as much as she had in the last week.

"We…ended things today. I told him that after we came back with my parents I was going to spend the rest of the year with them. He got upset telling me that I was abandoning him. He's so wrapped up in his misery that all he can think about is himself and doesn't really know what he's saying but…it still hurts." Harry tightened his grip on her and wrapped his other arm around her protectively. It did not take long before he heard her sigh and relax in his arms. Harry took advantage of her close proximity to take a deep breath flooding his senses with her scent.

"Listen, Hermione I need to tell you a few things Bill said to me." He waited until she looked up at him. "Its possible that even if I don't change physically I may still change some mentally. Bill told me the blood boils, or feels like it and there is the possibility that I may become…amorous." Harry felt his face heat up at his admission. He watched her reaction out of the corner of his eye noticing her brow furl with her thinking about what he was saying.

"I am worried that if you are there, I might…" He coughed a bit looking sheepish. "…try to…you know…" he winced when he saw the look of comprehension in her face. "I don't want to hurt you Hermione. You mean the world to me but tonight…that's not going to be me according to Bill. Not until I learn to control it. You're the only one I have ever…you know…been with." Harry cleared his throat again. "Even though it wasn't the full moon when Greyback bit me I am still infected a bit. We've been comparing notes, Bill and me. Our symptoms are pretty close so he doesn't think I will physically change, but I will mentally."

"Harry…" He put his finger on her lips to quite her. He needed to tell her.

"All I am saying is that I am worried for your safety. I don't want to hurt you and…with what he shared….and what Bill told me…I may not be able to control myself. He mentioned a few things like unlocking primal urges or something." He had to look away from her. Those nights they shared with each other were special to him. He did not want to ruin them with what this curse may do to him. He knew that this was not the way he wanted to advance them if there was going to be anything of the sort. He was thankful that she was quite and not questioning him. It was hard enough bringing this up to begin with.

He was looking around not seeing anything when a shaft of sunlight struck his eyes calling attention to itself. He focused his eyes on the horizon and noticed the sun was setting. He started to feel his heart race. It was getting close to time.

"We need to go. Its getting time for me." He felt her nod as they turned and walked together back to the Burrow.

When they walked into the Burrow the living Weasley clan were all sitting in the living area silently. No one seemed to be looking at anyone else. Hermione just walked up stairs alone to disappear. Harry walked to Bill who rose when he saw him. He handed him his wand. He and Bill decided this was for the best. Bill drew his wand and handed them both to Fleur who nodded solemnly. The other Weasleys only looked on with grim looks on their faces. Except for Ron and Ginny who refused to look at either of them.

"Percy's old room has been converted for us tonight. I warded the room so that once you go in; you wont be able to leave until the sun rises. If you change I will be able to get out but you wont. If you don't change I will stay and try to help you control the…other things. Also, its been warded to for silence as well, we are likely to get very loud. Ready?"

Harry did not trust his voice but nodded and walked with Bill into the room. He heard the magical locks click into place once the door was closed. He took a deep breath

xxxxxxx

Hermione was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself fighting he own privet war.

_He's Harry, he needs me._

_Maybe. Maybe not. It's not the same. _

_Yes it is. I needed him those nights as much as he needed me. _

_No, you have never talked about those nights, how do you know what he wants? He said he did not want you in there._

_He's just worried. He wont hurt me, he couldn't. He's Harry._

_You are not slag to offer yourself in that way to sate his needs. Its not who you are._

_I love him. I would do anything for him. Even this. He needs me._

Hermione ached for him. She had since those lonely nights on the run. It was her name he called those nights, not Ginny or anyone else. When Ron came back it hurt to not be able to be near him like that anymore. Some Gryffindor she was, she could not even bring up the courage to talk to him about this.

See, maybe there is nothing to talk about. You can't go in there to sate his needs because he has them. You deserve better than that. He never talked to you about them either, how do you know what he feels or wants? His silence is just as telling as if he said it out loud.

The mirror shook with the impact from the other room. She felt her pulse race and her heart begin beating faster. After several more impacts it became still again.

If this is all I can have from him, then it's enough. He needs me. I can help him. He did it for me; I can do this for him. I love him.

She began undressing her cloths except for her robe. Making sure to close it tight she left the room and made her way to Percy's old room. Taking a deep breath she quickly opened the door before she stepped though the wards inside.

Her ears where assaulted with an animalistic scream as she watched Harry launch himself at Bill. Both men where shirtless, panting and sweating. The room looked destroyed. Bill caught Harry and put him in a hold while he struggled to break free.

"You have to think, hard Harry! Think of something to calm you down, Control the urges and instincts. You can do it!" the last part was screamed from Bill as he half spun and tossed Harry against he wall. Hermione screamed when he hit. Bill spun around at her scream. She could see the wild fear in his eyes. As he turned to look at Harry who was picking himself up. Harry did not seem to have heard her. He was on his knees with his hands in his hair shaking.

"Hurts! Need…" Harry fell forward screaming and thrashing around. Bill ran forward toward him to stop him from hurting himself.

"Concentrate Harry. Pull yourself together. Deep breaths push the rest back. Your stronger than this." Bill has his hands on his arms while Harry eventually began to calm down. Bill looked over at Hermione with a strange look on his face. She blushed when he sniffed the air between them.

"You had better know what your doing Hermione. He's not ready for the temptation. If you start something, you had better finish it." Bill's voice held a feral tone she hadn't heard before. His eyes where still wild while his hands where steady on Harry.

She nodded. Her voice was very soft when she replied. "He needs me…" Bill snorted shaking his head. He looked down at Harry who had finally stilled.

Harry was staring at Hermione. A bestial growl rumbling within him slowly rising while his eyes never left hers. Bill knew that look having seen it reflected in Fleur's eyes a few times.

"I cant be here if you do this Harry. I already feel the need to challenge you."

"Get her out Bill, don't let her do this. I…I…" His voice was strangled. He was exercising far more control than he had earlier.

She started walking toward Harry. When she knelt down next to him Bill noticed she was unclothed beneath her robes and jumped back as if burned. Inside he was screaming to challenge Harry for her. He did the only thing he could do. He bolted from the room.

Her eyes never left Harry's dark green eyes. She placed a hand on his chest whispering. "Anything for you."

"G…G…go, run…" His voice was shaking.

She watched his eyes. He was trying to hold himself back. However Hermione saw in his eyes what she hoped to find. Underneath the lust, need, and desire she saw what she thought was his feelings for her. Hermione laid herself next to him bringing her mouth to his. The growl deepened before she felt his arms grasp her as his control was lost. She moaned into his mouth when he rolled her onto her back.

xxxxxxx

The sun was just rising the next day and Hermione was in the garden leaning against the wall replaying the night before. It was a Harry she had never known. Bestial, animalistic, and passionate in a strange way. She had no idea how many times he took her last night but each time was powerful. She had not been this sore since the first night, which considering her current discomfort this may have a bit worse. He was unrestrained but so was she. _Now I know what Tonks meant by the endurance of werewolves._

She released herself to him in a way she never thought she ever could to another. The smile on her face had been etched there since she woke up a bit ago. He was not tender the way he was during those nights in the tent. That didn't make it not the most amazing night of her life. She shook her head never thinking how unlike her that was. She was startled out of her musing when she heard footsteps behind her and noticed Bill walking to her with a cup of tea for her. She smiled her thanks taking a drink. Her thought was parched. Unsurprising really all things considered.

"Here." She turned to look at Bill. In his outstretched hand rested a potions vial full of a soft pale blue potion. She raised her eyebrow. She found herself surprised when he blushed a bit. She never remembered ever seeing him blush before. "It's a morning after potion and healing draught. I make the for Fleur…for after the moon." Lowered her eyes at his statement but smiled at him before taking the vial. She could feel her own cheeks heating up.

"Thank you, I appreciate it…" Her blush burned across her cheeks when she took the potion. Trusting Bill she uncorked the vial and slammed the potion. It had a slightly mint taste to it. She smiled at him, "Spearmint?" he nodded.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them while they sipped their tea. When he coughed she brought her attention to him again.

"Listen, why did you do that Hermione?" She could not meet his eyes and her voice was suddenly unable to work. She could feel his eyes on her questioning.

In a small voice he barely heard she whispered, "He needed me." Hermione's blush deepened as she steeled herself to voice what only her and Harry knew. "Last night wasn't our…first time. Remember when Ron left?" She chanced a look at him and noticed he was frowning with a dark look in his eyes. After all, when Ron abandoned them he ended up at Bills. There he was warm, well fed, and cared for. They were starving, unbelievably cold, and betrayed.

"I was crying. It hurt so much when he had left us Bill. We spent a couple of days mudding through but on this one night it was too much. I was crying into my pillow when Harry found me. I was so desperate for anything, something to make the pain go away. It was just the two of us trying to kill Voldemort. No help, no food, no warmth. Bill, we had nothing going for us when Ron left. Then Harry started to hold me and I felt it. I felt safe. The next thing I knew we where kissing each other. It felt wonderful Bill. I don't remember how we ended up under the covers…undressed but we did and it just felt right. I…told him I needed more. It was just the two of us on the run, hunted and despised. Just the two of us in a world that was trying to kill us while we tried to hunt Voldemort. In his arms, like that, I wasn't afraid. There was no pain from Ron leaving, no thoughts of how close death was hovering over us. It was just us." She sniffed at the memory as it finished playing in her mind. Bill was still watching her while she talked.

"Most nights afterward we were like that. Finding that security and comfort from each other. Until Ron came back. Harry kept himself away from me. I could see the pain in him though as over the next few months we continued the hunt. When I saw him in Hagrids arms dead, I thought a piece of me died. When I saw him facing Voldemort alone and could not stand with him, it hurt so much I thought I was the one dieing."

Bill spoke just as softly as she did. "You love him." Unable to say anything else she nodded. He took another sip of his tea. "I always thought you where wasting your time chasing Ron." His statement surprised her and it made her look up at him. His face was thoughtful. "He's alright, but understand that when he showed up at my place when he left you we had…words." She remembered Ron saying something, though he never explained about it.

Bill continued. "I admit freely I shamed him to returning. I was cruel to him while he was there for his cowardice. I did not know what you guys were doing but I knew Harry. He was close to Dumbledore. He had already faced Voldemort more times and lived than anyone. I knew when Ron asked me to help with the Ghoul that something big was going on. I heard from Remus a few months later that the three of you were doing something on Dumbledore's orders, what was anyone's guess. I have a lot of respect for Harry, Hermione. Not because he beat Voldemort, but because he came through the war the way he did. He had been fighting it longer than any of us and yet, he just kept being this great guy, loyal, courageous, selfless, just a great guy. If you are looking for me to hate you for what you shared with Harry because it was behind Ron's back, you are not going to find it from me. Have you and Harry talked about this?"

Hermione shook her head. Still speaking very quietly. "No, there was never time with Ron around. Well…once but it was just to affirm that we wouldn't talk about it or continue while Ron was around. Then Harry got attacked that night and…he's had other things on his mind. I did not want to add to his problems…then there was Ron…there's Ginny…" she started choking on her sobs.

Bill let out a long breath. "Ginny? Listen to me Hermione; don't waste your time worrying about Ron and Ginny. Neither of them appreciate what wonderful people you two are. You should know Hermione, he's not going to remember last night." She looked up at him with her eyes wide. Bill smiled sympathetically. "It took several moons for me to be able to remember and our conditions are pretty close. He's not going to know what you did last night, or how you feel if you don't talk to him."

Maybe it was the confessions to him, or the way he seemed to understand that made her say what she did. She never was very sure later. "What…what if he does not love me back. I'm scared to lose what I have with him Bill…I don't think I can handle it if he rejected me." She felt Bills arm drape on her shoulders and pull her into his embrace. She began crying with all the pent up emotions she finally found the courage to express.

xxxxxxx

Harry stirred on the hard floor. His entire body was wracked with pain, but the worst was in chest. His wounds were closed yet they still ached something fierce. He groaned when he started to move and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. There was a scent in the air, something familiar. He sniffed a couple of times trying to remember last night. It was all fuzzy and confusing. The scents in the room made him think of times in the tent with Hermione. He looked around but did not see her, and this was not their tent. Must be an after effect of the moon making him remember those times he figured.

He was cursed now, there was no way she would want him like that anymore. Picking himself up off the floor he started making his way to the door and down the hall to Ron's room where he was sharing space. He could still be there for her. He owed her that and more. Picking a shirt to cover himself he left the room and the chainsaw snoring of Ron. He felt himself thinking of his times with Hermione. She'd never abandoned him, he would never abandon her. Nothing may come from it but he vowed to himself, he would be there for anything she needed. Once in the kitchen he poured himself a cup of coffee. Tea just did not have enough Bite anymore. He smiled at the reference. Sitting at the table he continued his train of thought.

They would be leaving tomorrow for Australia. Once he summoned Kreature they would have the money for the trip and the owl had already arrived with his packages containing their passports. He looked up when he heard the stairs creaking with a stealthy step. He narrowed his eyes until he saw George walk around the corner. Hitching a smile on his face he pointed to the coffee since the look on his face told him he had been sleeping at the bottom of a fire whiskey bottle. A common enough occurrence since Fred's death.

"Doing okay there Harry?" George asked keeping his voice low.

Harry nodded. "No change so it looks like I was not fully contaminated. It was…dunno, I don't really remember last night. Bill said though it was likely I wouldn't though."

George clapped him on the back. "Good mate. We were worried about you. Especially when Bill came flying out of the room." Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Tis true. He left the room after a few hours screaming for Fleur. Sent chills down my spine it did. She locked them both in their room and I have not seen them since." George smiled at Harry, "But we heard them. Or her actually. I had no idea a woman could scream like that and be enjoying it."

Harry barked out a laugh that widened George smile. "Yes well, she's French right?" Now George was the one howling. Seems that Bill left him last night to tend to his own condition. Harry smiled happy that he didn't inconvenience Bill too much.

Together they talked for some time and to Harry it was a good morning. They were laughing about some of the pranks likely to take place the coming year at Hogwarts when Bill and Hermione walked in. His eyes narrowed for a moment when he noticed that Hermione seemed to have some trouble walking and slumped a bit in her chair when she sat down. He buttered a croissant and passed it to her once she had settled down and was rewarded with a smile of thanks. He rose without her asking and poured her a cup of coffee, which she always preferred in the mornings just to her liking, lots of creamer and sugar. It was more a dessert than a coffee but she preferred it. He smiled when he was rewarded with another one of her smiles. So bent on his task he never noticed the looks that George gave them or the shared look he and Bill had once Harry had his back turned. When Harry sat back down he unconsciously sat close to her so their shoulders bumped when either of them moved. This too did not go unnoticed by either of the Weasleys.

The next morning dawned bright and slightly chilly. They dressed in their riding cloths and she had to admit, even thought they where completely NOT her style she did look good in them. The jeans hugged her in all the right places and fit just off the hips, which Harry mentioned he found very satisfying. Her boots where a solid hiking boot and though not very fashionable she had to admit it did seem to go with the over all look. Over her shirt went her vestment and chaps over the jeans. Harry was dressed the same way she was. She did have to admit, and bolstered by Harry's repeated comments, She looked hot in a rebellious kind of way. Anyone who did not know her would never think she was a bookworm in an outfit like this.

The look on Georges's face when they walked in the kitchen was priceless. His eyes looked like they would pop out of his skull.

"Hermione, damn." It was all he could say for a while. Every time he did Harry would look at her and tell her "I told you so." By the end of breakfast she felt great, her ego soaring in the clouds thanks to the boys comments.

"You know it's a good thing the bike can hit over a hundred. With her on the back were likely to get chased all over." Harry told George. "Seriously, did you get the supplies I needed?"

George nodded his head before taking a bite of his morning toast. "Yup. All loaded up for you too. Cauldron, I restocked your healing supplies and added a few things. Ahh, lets see… I through in a bunch of our defense products too. And…" George smiled cheeky at Hermione, "All our dear Hermione's books and yours too. I can't see either of you going anywhere without them." She swatted his shoulder in mock protest which had them all laughing. "How long you guys going to be gone?"

Harry shrugged unconcerned. "Couple of months I think. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to get there at an easy pace but they have had a year to set themselves up. International transit for them to return I would imagine might take a while. Sound about right?" He looked over at Hermione who was thinking the same thing.

"Sounds right. Did you pack the tent we got from Bill too Harry?" He nodded his head.

"Just in case we don't find better for the night yeah. It gives us the option of staying hidden incase anyone is out looking for us or those pesky random encounters. He said we can give it back once we return home." Breakfast done they all walked out. Hermione found herself a bit nervous when Harry sat astride the big bike and kicked it to life. The loud rumble and growl when he revved it sent a chill down her. She chanced a look at George who was watching enviously at Harry and the bike. She did manage a smile thinking George might just end up getting his own by the time they get back. She nervously walked up to the bike and climbed on the back while Harry held it steady for her.

It was strange; she could feel the vibrations through her thighs and though not unpleasant, was very strange. Harry was looking over his shoulder at her smiling at her.

"Scoot forward and press against me. No seat belts on here luv so wrap your arms around me. No, don't be shy Hermione, get a good grip." It did not take her long once they were on the road for Hermione to definitely see the appeal of travel like this. In a way it was like riding a broom but on the ground. That suited her just fine since she wasn't very fond of broom travel. She could press herself against him laying her head into his back or take in the sights around them. The feeling of the wind in her hair was also a wonderful sensation. She did have to admit, a tour on a motorcycle was definitely something she was going to enjoy if it all went like this.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Summery updated. Hope people enjoy the chappie.


	3. Revelations

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 3, Revelations 

Hermione was lost in her thoughts wile they made their way through traffic. Her arms wrapped around Harry as she pressed herself as close to him as she could on the bike. She was not sure if it was Harry's sent, feeling him so close to her, or the bikes vibrations, which she found entirely enjoyable, but during the whole trip she could not help remembering the other times she was close like this to him. All of the scenery was lost on her as she held her head into his back waging her own privet war.

_This feels so right for some reason._

_What about Ron? You know he likes you._

_So? He as good as rejected me when I tried to be there for him. Harry never rejected me._

_Yes, but how do you know he even likes you like that? Seriously he's never said anything. So you guys slept together. Its not like it means anything. You know the way things are with guys, you shared a room with Lav and Pat. _

_Harry's different. He's gentle, tender, and has always been there for me._

_It's just your hormones talking now. Mind blowing endless orgasms for hours and hours will do that. Even if it has been weeks since anything happened to his mind it's been ages since. The last time for him was on the Run before Ron came back. _

_Soon, once we get my parents back to rights I can think about us. Maybe by then he will be healed enough for us to talk about it. The last week has been fantastic, like being on the run without all the gloom and death._

_No sex either. He hasn't made a move on you in all this time, shouldn't that tell you something?_

_Sex isn't everything._

_Very well, explain your dreams then…_

She felt the bike slowing down which brought her out of her musing. As she looked up from Harry's back she noticed they were somewhere deep in Sydney proper. Looking around she noticed Harry was parking next to what looked like an office building. She threw her leg over the bike so he could dismount as well. After so long on the bike the vibrations were still running through her legs making them a bit wobbly. To her discomfort Harry chucked and leaned against the bike tossing her a can of soda he retrieved from the saddlebag. She was surprised it was still cold. _I love magic._

"Thanks Harry. Where are we?" She popped it open and took a drink. The Cherry Coke tasted wonderful to her after the long ride.

"Local Ministry. Once we're done here, would you mind if we check out their Diagon Ally?"

"Sure." She leaned against the bike with him relishing being close to him. After a couple of hours holding him she felt incomplete now. She looked up at him but he was just starring off into nothing across the street. They finished their drinks before they registered their presence to the locals, including their wands. After getting some information on the muggle department they would need to find Hermione's parents they made their way to the closest area were Harry could do his shopping. Hermione though was surprised with some of his choices.

The magical shopping district was similar to Diagon Ally with all the things that one could hope for to find everything a young student needed and more. There were a lot of shops for adults too. Harry spent most of his time in these section. He ended up buying a new set of ankle high boots, pants and shirts, all made of dragon leather, Griffon hide, and Acromantula silk. On Harry it was stylish, if a bit frightening adding to his air of mystic. He looked to her like he expected a fight to break out at any moment. His clothes looked to her more like battle gear than anything else.

She tried to council him that such items in the muggle world would attract attention but he down played it saying that some of their fashions were just as weird or worse. He also bought for himself several robes and cloaks.

She was very surprised when he bought her several items as well telling her that she needed some new things. It took him a great deal of time before she let him talk her into buying a set everyday robes which in her opinion showed off her figured marvelously. Especially with the belt he insisted she get. He even got her some earrings and a necklace, which made her blush scarlet.

While Harry preferred his clothes in black, blue and gray, she preferred to get hers in more lively colors, red and green. In addition to his clothes he also managed to get a pair of sunglasses with his prescription and some traditional wizarding treats. The names were different than those from Britain. The only purchases that she frowned on was the wand holster that he got for both of them with See-Me-Not charms on them so that the muggles would not noticed them walking around with them. After he bought them new jackets, gloves, and a few books, she was still blushing that he bought her all twelve volumes of Runes, Rituals, and Relics, they were ready to head out.

xxxxxxx

It took almost no time to find where Hermione's parents were located but they still had almost four hours road time to get there. Its seemed the Grangers had a nice little café just off the beach down the coast. When Harry pulled the bike into the parking lot they still had several hours before they closed. Harry turned to look at Hermione and noticed that she was biting into her lower lip. A clear sign of her nerves. Without saying a word they dismounted and headed into the café ordering a couple of coffee's and some pastries. He thought Hermione was going to faint when her mother served them personally. They sat making small talk waiting for the last customers to leave before he looked into Hermione's eyes. When she nodded he rose from the table offering her his hand to help her up then placing it on her waist to help steady her as she seemed very weak in the knees.

Mr. Granger walked up and placed his hand on Ms. Grangers shoulder smiling at them as they walked toward them. "All Set? We are about to close." Harry looked to Hermione and nodded. She took out her wand and pointed it at her parents. Silently Hermione began the complicated process to undo the memory charm she placed on them. Harry turned to lock the doors and close the drapes so no muggles would see what was going on. It took Hermione some time before she finally lowered her wand. Harry noted she looked exhausted.

"Her…mione? HERMIONE!" Ms Granger threw herself at her daughter while Harry backed away putting away his sunglasses for his old ones. When he looked up he smiled, they were all sharing a massive three-way hug and crying. Hermione's smiling face was well worth everything.

It took quite awhile for the Grangers to overcome the shook of living a year away from Britain but eventually they all made their way to their Australian home on the beach a few miles north. Harry followed them on the bike telling Hermione to spend the time she needed with them. Harry was relived when he discovered Hermione had her parent's consent for the charms she placed on them. Still, Harry could still see the fact that they had lost a year weighed on them. It was a shock that would take some time for them to get over.

The next morning before the sun had even risen from its sleepy depths Harry was eating a sandwich in the kitchen, which is where Mr. Granger found him. He was completely surprised to find Harry dressed only in his pants and boots standing in the dark eating said sandwich.

Mr. Granger took a few moments to compose himself. Harry noted the way Mr. Grangers eyes seemed to look him over. Harry stood tall before Hermione's fathers gaze while his eyes tracked over the scars over his body. On his left shoulder were the healed bites from his and Hermione's first time, though he doubted Mr. Granger would recognize it as such. The werewolf slashes ran from his right should to left ribs. Greybacks bite showed on his right arm clearly. They had been healed for some time but had the nasty habit of breaking open again if he took things too hard. Here and there other scars stood against his fair skin. Harry's mementos of the war he waged for the last seven years. Harry turned around to put away the mustard and heard the gasp that told him that he noticed some of the other ones he had. Among some of his war scars where the ones his uncle left on him from years of trying to beat the magic out of him. Harry knew he was not a big guy. His muscles were taunt on his body from the last year of starving, fighting, and running in the wild. It probably did not hurt that he spent six years playing Quidditch, which had defined his abs as well as his thighs. Most people don't realize that Quidditch is more than just riding around on a broom. Superb physical fitness is a must. You have to have a very fit body to handle the heavy g turns one often comes across in the sport. Especially the Seeker. When he turned back around he noticed that Mr. Granger seemed to have gotten himself in order so Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How are you doing Harry? Hermione's told us some of what you guys have been through I can't imagine it." Harry noticed he was concerned and felt touched. He never had the opportunity to spend anytime with Hermione's parents but they seemed nice enough. Most people never cared about him the way Mr. Grangers voice implied.

"Alive and quite pleased by that. Its good to see you back to normal Mr. Granger." Harry pushed aside one of the sandwiches he made and started on his. He noticed Mr. Granger's eyes follow the movement but he didn't comment.

"Its good to be myself again, though I don't remember being unhappy the other way. Are you sure your okay Harry? You remind me of my father. He was solider in WWII when he was your age. The pictures I have of him during that time remind me of you." Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice looking up at Mr. Granger.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I am as good as a person can be in my position. Though I would never have survived without Hermione."

Harry watched as Mr. Granger nodded his head before he directed his eyes over his shoulder to watch as Hermione walked around the corner toward them. Her hair was still sleep tasseled while she rubbed one of her eyes. She sat at the island where they were talking with a grunt. Harry smiled; she never was much of a morning person. She was dressed in her sleeping clothes of sweat bottoms and one of his old Quidditch robes that read POTTER on the back. He noticed that she had favored its use during their trip. Harry slid the second plate to her and immediately turned to pour her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it. She smiled at him in thanks when he handed it to her.

"Ummm, thank you Harry. Morning Dad." She took a sip of her coffee while Mr. Granger offered his good morning to her. When she started eating Harry noticed that she had a bit of mustard on the corner of her mouth so he reached over and wiped it off. She smiled at him still chewing while he licked his thumb and took a bite out of his own sandwich. Neither noticed the Mr. Granger's eyes watch the interaction nor the strange look that came over his face as he noticed the lack of embarrassment that he would have expected.

"I would have expected you to be a late sleeper Harry, all things considering." Mr. Granger stated. Harry looked up with a bashful smile on his face.

"Yeah, old habits. Its my watch." Harry looked down at his chest when he felt Hermione's hands tracing the scars on his chest. He looked over at her to see she was looking intently at it.

Hermione swallowed the bit of food she was chewing before she asked, "You brought your potions right Harry? It's closed but barely." She looked up into his eyes with a slight frown of concern. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, their in the saddle bag. I will have to get more before the moon though."

"Okay." Harry shrugged and finished his juice.

"Think I will grab a shower. Want me to save you some hot water?" He looked at her and she smiled.

"Please."

xxxxxxx

As Harry walked away Hermione finished her breakfast and noticed her Dad watching Harry as he rounded the corner before turning his attention to her.

"That boy looks like he's been through a lot. Those are fresh wounds on his chest?" She noticed that her dad concern.

She nodded sadly before giving him a small smile. "Ambush after the battle was over. He was in a coma for a few weeks over it." She noticed the way her dad seemed to frown at the casual way she laid out his injury.

"Damn, I am sorry hon. I can see you two are close." Hermione blushed a bit.

"I owe him my life. I have lost count of the times he's saved it in the last seven years."

She noticed her dad raise an eyebrow but did not say anything. They sat in silence for a while. It's been awhile since she has seen Harry without his shirt, excepting the last moon, and it was dark then. She had forgotten how much she loved his body and touching him again sent chills down her spine and fire through her veins. Shaking her head a bit she could not deny that Harry was very attractive. More so to her because she knew that each scar on his body was something he gained while doing what he believed was right to help people. She carried quite a few on herself as well, though the ones on the inside were worse. By far Harry carried more than she did.

She found herself blushing a bit thinking of Harry that way; she really needed to talk to him about this. Not knowing if he cared for her as more than a friend was starting to eat at her. She was brought out of her musing when Harry walked back around the corner wearing only a towel around his waist which made her blush more. His hair was damp from his shower and she found her eyes following a drop of water that fell from his hair and rolled over his taunt hard chest.

"Hermione, do you think I can go swimming in the ocean with these?" Harry asked.

Shaking her thoughts loose she walked over to him and examined the wounds again remembering what Madam Pomfrey had said.

"Should be fine, they're closed. Though I don't think you should swim very far since you could open them back up. And drink your potions or they wont stay closed." She saw him smirk at her.

"Alright. I'll take them after I get dressed. You want me to bring you the empty vials?"

She swatted his shoulder and rolled her eyes while he chuckled and walked back up stairs. She noticed her dad was looking at her strangely but ignored it while getting herself another cup of coffee. Coffee was something they had very little of while on the run and she had missed it fiercely. Once she managed to drink half of it she gave her father a kiss on the cheek and moved to grab her own shower. She thought it a great idea and fancied a swim herself.

xxxxxxx

It was a few hours later when the pop of apparition rings in the living room of the Grangers Australian home followed by a high pitch shriek from Hermione. "MUM!"

Ellen ran into the living room after the pain filled shriek from her daughter to find Harry laying on the ground with a gaping cut across his chest that ran from his shoulder to his hip. She looked on shocked and horrified as his blood ran free across his pale body and onto the carpet while Hermione ripped his shirt off of him to get a better look at his wound.

While her terror filled eyes watched helplessly she heard her husband come to a stop next to her swearing at what he saw. Hermione looked up at them with wide eyes.

"I need the saddle bag from Harry's bike. PLEASE!" Edward bolted from the house to the garage. Hermione looked at her mum, "I need you to help me get him onto the couch, hurry mum, he's too heavy for just me." It took them only a few moments to place his frail body in place when Edward came back with the bag. Hermione told her parents she needed clean water, hot and rags to clean the wound. While they ran about gathering what she needed she raided the bags hoping against hope Harry was as paranoid as everyone thought he was. It took her a few moments to find what she was looking for and began pulling out several books, a cauldron, and enough medical supplies to make St. Mungos jealous.

"Dad, I need you to set up the cauldron on the coffee table, Mum, help me clean the wounds." Hermione noticed that her Dad quickly finished his task so she created a small blue bell flame under it to get things going. Trading with her dad she began going through all her books looking for various sections that dealt with spell damage. Once she was pretty well set up she turned back to Harry and started applying essence of Ditty to the wound and cleaning off more of his blood to see if it would stay closed. Her fear came when she saw the wound slowly began to reopen.

"Okay, Mum, apply one drop per inch along the wound when it starts to bleed. Dad, when mum gets it closed clean the area to prevent infection. I need to brew a quick potion to help me figure out what is wrong."

Ellen looked down at her daughter. Her tears flowed free but her voice was clear and apparently her mind was sharp. "Isn't there a spell you can just cast to help him?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not until I know what I am dealing with can I risk it. Just keep doing what I told you, it appears to hold him stable for the moment and I need the time to work." She immediately began throwing potion ingredients into the cauldron and following the instructions in Snapes old potions book_. If any potions master could help him, Snape could._ Once it was done to her satisfaction she dipped an incense stick inside and let it sit for a few moments. Hermione spared a moment to look back at Harry and noticed he looked too pale. She riffled through the potions bottles next to her until she found the blood replenishing potions and made him drink it. Thankfully his color returned after a moment. She hoped it would be enough; they only had a few more left.

Grabbing the stick she lit one end and blew on it for the smoke to began trailing. This was the hard part, according to what she knew the smoke would form in numbers and runes based how his aura. As good a diagnostic tool as they where going to get, even if it was a bit crude. She played the smoking stick over his body by waving it slowly back and forth. Ghostly runes and numbers formed slowly along his body just as the book said. It took her some time to be able to read what she saw there but the diagnosis was not good.

"The curse is feeding from his magic core. I have to stop it soon or Harry may die in a few hours. Bloody Hell, the curse is as powerful as his magic is since its drawing its power from him so I need to…yes, cut the connection. If I can do that I can then treat the wound. Okay." She immediately began referencing from book to book to the smoky runes above Harry trying to figure out the best way to do what see needed. Again, she found her answer in Snapes old Potions book. _I am never going to live this down; this damn book is going to save his life. And if it does I will never begrudge his I told you so's either._

Ellen and Edward watched as their daughter began brewing another potion after vanishing the old while they tended to Harry. His cycle of being healed and bleeding took about five minutes and seemed to be getting smaller as time passed. Hermione worked furiously researching, cross-referencing, and brewing. They felt helpless as again Harry's skin was starting to become pale. Both of them wanted to know what had happened but both where afraid to distract her while she worked. A small part of both their minds marveled at their daughter that she could hold herself together to play witch doctor over the man she obviously cared very much for.

Once the potion was completed she poured some into a cup and turned to Harry. To say this would be difficult would be a gross understatement. He needed to be awake to drink this as the potion was too thick and he could choke on it. "Okay, Mum grab his legs, Dad, hold down his arms. I need to wake him and he's going to fight because of the pain. Hold him still until I can get him to drink the potion." Once they set them selves up she revived him and the tense air was filled with grunts from her parents and Harry's howls of agony.

She got close to his ear and started trying to get through to him. Harry tried vainly to thrash. "Harry, I know it hurts but I need you to drink this potion. Do you understand me! You need to drink this!" She was looking into his pain filled eyes when he choked on his own scream. He seemed to come back to himself and looking into her eyes jerked his head. He understood. While she helped him drink the thick potion she noticed her dad was swearing to himself trying to keep Harry's arms on the blood soaked couch. Her mum was not fairing much better with trying to keep his legs in place. When he finished the potion Hermione spoke again. "I am going to put you back to sleep okay, do you understand Harry?" He nodded again so she cast the spell and he relaxed no longer fighting her parents.

"Jesus he's strong. Is he going to be okay now?" Edward was shaken, he could not believe what was happening, and mostly he was not even sure what was happening. He started cleaning the wound again once Ellen had applied what ever it was that Hermione had given her.

"I hope so, I need to check his aura first though to see if it worked." She relit the incense stick and watched as the runes and numbers appeared again and waited. After a few moments they began realigning and she let out the breath she was holding. "It worked, okay, I can start on healing the wound now." She spun around and grabbed another jar full of what looked like milky paste. The jar took a moment to open as she had to break the wax seal. Once done she began applying it in great amounts to the wound. Hermione took great pains to fill break in his skin and mounding it over thickly. Once she pulled back she looked at the white paste watching it slowly turn blue. She closed her eyes for just a moment giving thanks to every deity she could think of. Her hands started shaking now that he was stable and she lost control of her tears before she fell against him. It took some time before her parents could calm her down enough to ask her any questions.

"Honey, what happened? You told us you where going for a walk down the beach, maybe a swim and you just appeared and Harry…" Ellen found she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"We were attacked. I don't know by who but we were attacked. It was quick; I was hit with a leg locker curse and fell face first in the sand. By the time I rolled over and pulled my wand the curse was already coming for me. I saw Harry Apparate in front of me trying to block it but it was too strong. It broke his shield and cut him down. I apparated on top of Harry and then apparated here. Like I said it was so quick I never even saw who cast the spells, just Harry getting hit taking the curse meant for me."

They were quite in the tense room. Ellen and Edward watched as she knelt next to Harry and began brushing the hair from his face. If not for the pasted wound and bloodied couch he could have been asleep. Hermione's tears slowed but did not stop falling.

"It feels like it did during the war." Hermione's statement was met with silence from her parents. She did not notice the looks that crossed their faces while they watched their daughter staring at her wizard. Her voice almost dead of emotion while she looked down on the man she had yet to tell she loved. Again, it hit her that it was almost too late. These things always happened to Harry.

"I always loved him. He was my first real friend. He stood up for me when no one else would in first year. I always fancied him. Handsome, kind, loyal and so brave. He was always there for me and it made me want to be there for him. He had all kinds of things against him, most I didn't find out until much later." Her voice was barley a whisper and it almost appeared she was talking to herself.

"People would tease me. They would tell me I was ugly, a know it all bookworm. Call me a mudblood for not coming from a proper wizarding family. Harry always defended me. He got into all kinds of trouble and made loads of enemies for it. He didn't have to, but he did. He would tell me I was pretty, say I was better than the purebloods and supported my desire to learn more. The truest of friends and he never took advantage of me ever. Not like some people did. Only wanting to be my friend to do their homework or study for tests. He never asked any of that from me. He just liked being near me, joking or having fun. Around him, I felt like a real person for the first time in my life. He's famous you know; everyone wanted to be his friend. There are loads of girls that are prettier than me, would have done all kinds of things to him or for him if he but asked. All he had to do was take it. He never did." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Her tears still flowed while she watched his face, just watched him breath.

"Over time things started to get serious. Voldemort was out for his blood, looking to kill him. No, not my friend. Not while I was here for him, no. I willingly went with him to the Ministry though I almost died. It was worth it. Again when they invaded Hogwarts, we fought again. I was not going to let Voldemort take him from me without a fight. He was not going to take the people or things I loved. Right after I sent you here, we went underground. Just the three of us. Voldemort took the Ministry, he took Hogwarts. It only took a little while and he had it all under his control, yet we were still out there. We still fought."

Hermione's parents have never heard the full story being only happy to know she was alive and it was over. They had talked about it and decided that knowing would be worse since there was nothing they could do to help. It was enough to know she was alive. Listening to her though they were enraptured. It was like watching a horrible train wreck, though repulsed they could not look away. They always knew she fancied Harry; he was in every letter she ever wrote them. They where happy because Harry seemed to be a nice young man and treated her with respect. Apparently he had no problems throwing himself into harms way for her. It was frightening in a way his devotion to her which was becoming more clear as her story unfolded. Still silently crying and touching him as if to make sure he was really there Hermione continued.

"We managed to get our hands on one of the items we needed but had no way to destroy it. It cost us our safe house though and Ron was hurt. That is when we started camping. Changing locations every other day, constantly on the move in wild places where we could not be found. Food was running low or we had none at all. Most days we only ate once if that. Afraid to show ourselves we would sneak into places and lift what we could dropping money in to the tills. Sometimes we would raid homes and leave money on counters. Either way it was survival, on a bare line. We despaired, time passed and we lost track of days never knowing when it was or even the month. Then Ron left us."

Her words started becoming less clear as her tale continued. "He grew frustrated, we all were really. It was insane that Dumbledore would have sent us on this quest with so little to work with. We didn't have any advance training, no tools to help us, no advice to lead us. Just secrets we could not fathom, riddles to understand, and the world on our shoulders. Ron gave up. He left us there in the middle of nowhere. The odds where already stacked against us and we lost hope. I crumbed first."

Hermione sniffled. "You know, I never thought Harry would love me. He had so much on his shoulders already I couldn't bring myself to add to his burdens. He hadn't shown any interest in me as a girl by then so I gave up on my crush. Ron showed some signs of liking me. We tried to have a go at it toward the end of Sixth Year.

I thought since I could not have Harry, maybe I could learn to love Ron. Only he showed interest in me, in that way. When he left he said I chose Harry, and in a way I guess I did. A few days went by when Harry tried to comfort me. Can you believe it?" Hermione looked up at her parents for the first time since she began her story. In shock they only stared back.

"After everything, he was again sacrificing himself to make me feel better. I truly lost hope then. We were going to die. Loveless, hated, hunted like animals. We were going to lose, we had already lost and were dead, we just were waiting for the spells to do us in. Neither of us believed it would be a quick end either. Harry defied and defeated Voldemort. They would torture him until they crushed his spirit. Me? I was a mudblood. Me they would ra…rape. Make him watch. I heard the stories; I read the histories from those days. I knew what they would do if they ever caught me. I was close to Harry. I know what they would do. They would ta…take me in front of him. Make him watch as I was defiled by beasts and then tortured while they laughed. They would humiliate me in vile ways while he was forced to watch helpless to do anything. When my spirit was crushed, then they would kill me. Then they would start with him. It was only a matter of time. We knew it. Odds where long with Ron, without him, it was impossible.

Yet, we sat on the bed. Harry trying to comfort me while the world ended. He held me and I felt for a moment safe. For one moment I felt hope in his arms. It faded though. I looked into his eyes desperate for that feeling again. That is when I saw it. For a long time, years in fact, it seemed we could read each other's minds. We knew each other that well. When I looked into his eyes I saw he had lost hope too. His spirit was crushed. Like me, he was just waiting for the end. Voldemort had won.

I knew he could see it in my eyes too. The losses, the hopeless hunt, the endless days of fear was too much. I raised my face to his, I don't know why. He lowered his to me though I don't think he knew either. When our lips touched it was powerful. Hope. It felt like hope. I don't know how long it lasted, seconds, minutes or days. Maybe none or all, I don't know. It felt like eternity and no time at all. It was pure I know that and when it ended I felt my toes curl, my heart hammer in my chest and my breath was hard to catch. It didn't last long and the despair came back. We flung ourselves on each other at the same moment it hit us. We NEEDED that feeling back. It was just us. Two against the most evil darkness in the entire world. There was no help coming, no rescue. Just two people against the tides." Hermione again wiped her face free of her tears. Her vision was watery as she continued to watch Harry.

"I don't know how long we held each other as we tried desperately to hold on to that pure feeling. Moments or weeks, time froze for us. We chased that feeling in the only way we knew. Soon that was not enough either. Soon despair found its way even through this. Looking into each other's eyes, my brown into his green, we decided to go further. We needed this, this hope we found. Again we held each other but we began taking each other's cloths off and throwing them from us. Where our skin touched it burned and despair was pushed back again. Again we lost track of time. When despair found its way back into our minds and hearts I knew what we needed to do. So I told him. I needed more. I pleaded him to take me. It was all we had left; I knew he would not do it unless I asked him. We needed this. I don't know how I knew, but I knew then. We never said it, but I knew our love for each other would somehow win out. He loved me enough to do what I wanted, what we needed. He took me."

Hermione traced her fingers along Harry's left shoulder where it joined his neck. There noticed because of his fair skin the Grangers could easily see the bite marks etched into his skin. "The pain was unbelievable. I have only ever felt one thing like it, and that was when I was tortured later. But, It was a good pain in its way. It was Harry inside me; we were one in a way I never understood from reading about it in books. He held me when I bit him. I could taste his blood and I remember it traveling down his chest from my chin. He held me whispering comfort in my ear. He held me until the pain faded away, his voice loving in my ear. I tried to apologies when I realized what I had done. He looked at me tenderly wiping the tears from my face and said, 'Blood for blood, Pain for pain." It's strange to say it but at the time it held so much meaning. Like he wanted it to hurt so we could share it even deeper. He made love to me once the pain settled. I felt beautiful, I felt alive, wanted and loved. He was tender, understanding and somehow held himself in place so my passion would climax. And it did. In that blinding white moment we cried each other's names. There was no war. There was no Voldemort, Death Eaters, Ron, Horcrux. No lies, betrayal, no pain. Just Harry and me and the purest moment that ever could exist. We never spoke of it. Words did not need to be said, we knew.

Later we almost died at Godric's Hollow when we went to see his parents graves. He had never been there before. We could almost feel them watching us when we knelt at before them. Still, only just managed to get out of there. Harry was hurt. Sort of like now. Voldemort's familiar bit him and the poison ravaged his body. It took me most of the night to heal him then."

She turned to look at her parents again, tears still falling down her face. Their shocked expressions did not seem to register to her. Though she looked at them, she only saw Harry, broken then and now in her mind. When she looked back at him his eyes where fluttering and he reached for her speaking weakly.

"Mione…don't…don't cry…" She shushed him, telling him she was there and would not leave him. His eyes closed again moaning her name before he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

"But Ron came back. Harry being Harry held himself away from me. With Ron back our odds became better, he took his watches which meant more rest for us. More importantly, he had spare wands. When we fought in Godric's Hollow I broke Harry's wand trying to kill Nagini. Before Ron came back it was two spell casters with only one wand. Ron ruined our close comfort but he increased our survivability. During the time that followed I was alone again. I thought hard. Was it lonely sex? Was it love? Was it desperation? I spent along time thinking about it. The answers always came back it was love. I always loved him. We fought back hard. We wanted this over and through ourselves into it and continued the hunt. We finally had a way to destroy the Horcruxes; we had a way to win now. Together we got caught, escaped, raided Gringotts and lived. Then we stole Hogwarts back from him forcing him to come to us.

See, Dumbledore had a plan and Harry figured it out. The problem came when Harry figured out he had to die in order for Voldemort to be able too. The magic's that surrounded those two were so convoluted, so insane there was no choice. Dumbledore knew though. Raised him from a young age to suffer, learned to live with pain and denied him any happiness. Yet Harry was strong. He continued to fight even though he knew he was going to die. He let Voldemort kill him. Let him cast the curse and stood there with no intention on defending himself. A part of me died when I saw his body. I raged. I used every forbidden spell I ever learned to avenge my love. In the end, it was still Harry who saved us all. I saw him alive again and to this day I don't understand how it was so. He showed himself to be the sacrificial lamb he was raised to be yet he was also the saviour most thought him to be. He dueled against Voldemort alone placing a charm to prevent anyone from getting to him. He was dead, he was alive and both times I could not get to him. Alive after death and facing death again. I thought I lost my mind. But he won, he did it. A seventeen-year-old man defeated the Dark Lord and ended the war.

That night he was almost killed again. A werewolf bit him. Thankfully it was not the moon so the curse was not at full strength but it still left him tainted, cursed. Everything was becoming too much for him. Harry was breaking. He never talked about his home life much except to say it was horrible. Dumbledore used him, the teachers failed him, Ron betrayed him, Ginny gave up on him, and he did not know I loved him."

Sometime passed while the Grangers watched their distraught daughter. Fresh tears fell from her face while she continued her vigil watching Harry.

"Weeks went by and if Voldemort himself had risen again, he could not have pulled me from him. In his coma I told him what I could not tell him before, I loved him. I waited, talking to him while he slept in a coma. When he woke…I have never known such joy.

You see, that is why he is here almost dead now. It's all he knows. His own life means nothing to him; I don't think it ever did thanks to all of Dumbledore's manipulations. I have lost track of the times he has saved my life over the years, he has selflessly thrown himself in front of trolls, curses, and all manner of danger to protect my life. That is Harry. This is the man I love."

No words more where spoken that night as the Grangers watched over the young man who only hours before lay bleeding for their daughter.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review.


	4. Australia

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 4, Australia

"Another glass David?" Harry just finished pouring is own glass of Oak Matured Mead and was offering him the last in the bottle. Nowhere as stout as fire whiskey. Still, it was soothing and it loosened his muscles, which ached spectacularly. David who had a bit of a rosy tone to his cheeks held up his glass while Harry filled it.

He was not sure how long he was out but when he woke he found the Grangers asleep around a blood soaked living room. After levitating them to their beds and putting Hermione in hers he cleaned up the best he could only to find David waiting for him outside a moment later. Harry found out he was an Auror from the local ministry investigating the firefight on the beach yesterday. Harry sighed, he was well known here as well. It seemed the news of his defeating Voldemort spread all over the world. He looked at the man while they sipped the mead.

David was a likeable enough guy. A bit shorter than Harry with mousy hair. He had a friendly face, the kind of face a person felt they could trust. David asked him all sorts of questions and Harry answered what he could, the only thing he lied about was who had cast the spells. He told David that he did not know him, but Harry did. It made his blood run cold and burn at the same time, but he would deal with it later. He did give a full description of him though. No need to make it easy for him to roam about.

"Not exactly the kind of holiday I would imagine you where looking for right Mr. Potter?" Harry chuckled.

"Nope. Can't really say I am surprised though. If a month went by without someone trying to kill me I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

David shook his head. He held up the glass of mead looking deep into the amber liquid. "This is very good you know. I would have to say it's the best I have ever had. When you get back home, let Madam Rosmerta know if she wants to export here, I know a few places that would pay top Galleon for it."

Harry nodded his head. "Sure. She does very well in Hogsmeade but I will let her know. So is there anything you can tell me about the attack?" David gave him a shrewd look but did not say anything. Harry did not think he would but had to ask anyways. "Yeah, I guess not. Listen, if find something I need to know, send word all right? Sorry about the ruckus on the beach. I know a lot of Muggles got an eye full."

"Our Obliviateors took care of it so no worries mate. Just try and stay safe and out of trouble for the rest of your stay. Do you need any thing extra? I can send a healer over to check your ladies work if you like or get you some supplies."

"Appreciated, as a matter of fact, please do. I don't know where our stores stand but when Hermione wakes she would know and a professional healer would be nice. I was hurt pretty bad before yesterday and only recently recovered from it."

"Yeah, word spread quickly even here. I will tell you though it's hard to sit here drinking with you and know you defeated that Dark Wizard. Rather surreal you know?"

Harry chuckled again, "Try being the one who had to do it. Take it easy David, if you need me, I will be around and if not, I'll be on my way home." They shook hands and Harry went inside to make breakfast for everyone while the Auror apparated away with a pop. He had just finished making the eggs when he heard what sounded like someone falling out of bed. He stood there with a skillet full of scrambled eggs when Hermione bailed around the corner.

After a tense moment he raised up the skillet and asked, "Eggs?" He gave her a sheepish smile while she tried to calm herself down.

"Are you okay, let me check your wounds and you KNOW you should not be so active after an injury Harry." He set down the skillet and waited until she was satisfied with her inspection. He lightly lifted her chin giving her a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I am okay, the Aurors have already been here and I've given my report. David said he would be sending a healer over to check on me and we might be able to restock our supplies. How's your folks? I put them to bed when I got up. They looked exhausted."

While she filled him in he made her a cup of coffee the way she liked it and handed it to her before he made his own. Once he was caught up he served her a plate of eggs and toast while he filled her in on his visit with David. Once the Grangers came down stairs and saw Harry awake it was all smiles tears of joy and words of concern. Harry found himself blushing in embarrassment over their concern and told them repeatedly that he was fine, after all it was Hermione who treated him. The only better care he could have gotten was from Madam Pomfrey. Harry joked he preferred Hermione's bedside manner to the older Mistress of Medicine. Sometime later the healer arrived and praised Hermione's healing technique and pronounced Harry well on the way to good heath. Afterward with the good word known Hermione's parents left to talk to their solicitor about selling the house and preparing to move back to Britain.

Hermione though was not fooled in the least. She knew Harry was holding out and approached him while her parents were away. He was sitting on a porch swing that offered a marvelous view of the water when she joined him trying to cuddle close while not hurting him. His arm around her made the world a better place allowing her to finally relax. "What are you not telling me about yesterday Harry."

He was silent for some time. She watched his face as it slightly twisted into a mask of agony and hate. On his hansom face it was a bit frightening. When he spoke his voice was suppressed rage. Growls rumbling from within him shook her to her core. Never before since he had been bitten had he displayed such wolfish tendencies.

"Dolohov. It was him on the beach. I'll be damned if I was going to give him the chance to finish what he started at he Ministry." She sat there stunned at his words. She remembered the purple flame that almost killed her. She knew Harry always felt guilty that it happened to her. "When we get back, I am going to find him and bring my kill count to three. I am not going to risk him coming back again to hurt you."

"Harry…"

Harry took as deep a breath as he could with his injuries and started talking again trying to force himself to calm down. "I think we should finish our seventh year. I could probably walk on into the Auror department but I'd rather earn it. I'm tired of people thinking they can get away with this garbage."

Though she tried to stop the shakes they came anyways. It was almost too much after the last few weeks of peace, not to mention all the horrible emotional ordeals they had to deal with. "We just need to be more careful Harry. We let down our guard. I think we can afford to live a little, so long as we keep our eyes open. Just…hold me. Please?"

She felt his arm tighten protectively around her when she laid her head on his shoulder with his head on hers. To everyone who walked down the road they looked like a young couple enjoying each other's company. Only Hermione could feel or see the waves of barley restrained magic that rolled from her lover itching to be directed in a deadly fury or hear the low dangerous growl of the wolf inside him looking forward to the next hunt.

Over the next three weeks Hermione spent a great amount of time with her parents trying to explain all that had been going on. She held nothing back when they asked her hard questions and she explained how the war had gone, things they did, and some of the things done to her. When she was not having these talks she spent time with Harry riding down the coast and back, swimming, or seeing the sites. Though they enjoyed every bit of it they both jumped at odd things and kept their wands close.

It had taken the Grangers awhile to arrange for their transfer back to England and before anyone really realized it almost three months had gone by. Harry's condition each of the three moons did not go unnoticed by either parent. Hermione explained in as much detail as she understood Harry's affliction. By the second one Harry was able control himself a lot more, though Hermione did not spend those nights with him when he locked himself away. Harry found himself very happy that the Grangers did not reject him when they found out. By the time his third moon had passed since joining them he was able to control himself well though the Grangers noticed he kept Hermione in sight at all times on those days.

Neither of them had heard from anyone in the Wizarding world. Neither sent or received so much as a single owl and just enjoyed their vacation, as Harry would call it. Their well-deserved vacation. It was only a few days left before they were to head back to England when Hermione and Harry found themselves sitting at the kitchen island eating a pizza thinking similar thoughts. A mix of excited and gloomy thoughts. She found herself brought out of her thoughts when Harry's hand touched her cheek rubbing off some of the pizza sauce she did not know she had. She smiled her thanks while he licked his thumb returning to his own food and thoughts. She reached over and fixed his glasses, which were lopsided and got a smile in return.

_Why is it so easy for us like this? _They had been growing closer and it was mildly confusing to her. They had been intimate while on the run but he made no move on her now that the war was over. _It must be because of Ron…_ It always came down to Ron though. Neither of them really talked about any of the things she felt they should have. With the coming return to their world she felt they needed to or something would be lost.

I…I…I love you. Bloody perfect, you can't even say it in you head without stuttering. Some swave guy you are Potter. Besides, it's not like she's interested. Is she?

She felt every muscle in her body tense. If she were not looking at his mouth and _knew_ he had not spoken she would have honestly believed he had.

Okay, maybe…no. I mean, she's sexy, hot, smart, witty. I mean, what can I offer her? Puppies? Yeah, whatever Potter. Ron's got everything, a big family and when he is not being a git, he dotes on her. My biggest relationship was with Ginny, and she only wanted to be with me because of the whole boy-who-lived thing. What can I offer her except heartache and near death experiences?

She was staring into his jade eyes completely frozen. She could hear his thoughts…

We'll go back, she will get back with Ron, and me… Well, maybe things will have died down enough for me to finish my schooling. Moony got a job teaching with his condition I wonder if I could get a teaching post too… I just hope that I don't end up losing her over this. I don't know what I would do if she was not in my life.

"You wont lose me…" The words escaped her mouth before she realized she was even going to speak. She watched as Harry's eyes widened in surprise and looked at her.

Did I say that out loud?

Harry can't you see what I feel for you? Cant you see how much I…

She watched as Harry's eyes grew even wider and his jaw became slack. The pizza he had been holding fell from his hand with a dull thunk, which neither of them noticed.

Her lips didn't move, I must be either dreaming or hallucinating. Have I gone mad?

No more than me I think.

Her…mione? I…I can hear your thoughts?

I can hear yours too. Harry…

How? What?

Harry, I…

"Hermione…" she watched as he struggled for a breath, she knew how he felt feeling the same. Harry seemed to be trying to bring himself to say something. He reached out with one of his hands and placed it on the side of her face and she found herself unable to not lean into it closing her eyes a bit. "Do you love him?"

Her eyes opened to look deep into his again barley whispering, "Not for some time. I tried to Harry. You never said anything… I…couldn't after he left…" She almost choked on the words. There was so much emotion in his eyes. "After you started to get better… There never seemed to time to talk… Ginny…" He shook his head. No, she never wanted me, just the boy-who-lived. Besides I'm a monster now… He could not even say the words.

"I don't Harry. I don't think you're a monster."

"I'm cursed… I…"

She quickly got up and came around the island almost throwing herself into him. They both began crying holding each other close.

Harry, you're not a monster. Don't think that…

I…I love you so much Hermione. I have for a long time. It wasn't until Ron left I began to understand it. It's always been there, but I could never say it, I couldn't take it if you told me you did not feel the same.

O God Harry, do you know how long I have waited for you to say that to me? I tried to forget what I felt for you when I started seeing Ron. I can't do it anymore. I love you so much it hurts.

Please, don't leave me Hermione. I need you so much. Please don't leave me.

I'm not going anywhere without you Harry. I know I am not pretty, just a bushy hair bookworm but I wont leave you if you want me…

She felt his hand on her chin gently raising her face up to look him in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Your hair is gorgeous, your body is perfect, and your intelligence does not make you a bookworm. It makes you the smartest witch in the world. I can't compare to how perfect you are, but I promise you, if you let me. I will strive for the rest of my life to be worthy of you."

She felt her heart explode at his words, joy pure joy erupted through her at hearing how he thought of her. She watched as he lowered his lips and gently, almost hesitantly, kissed her. All things ceased to exist, everything was lost to the white pleasure she felt with her lips touching Harry's.

xxxxxxx

Edward and Ellen Granger stood just out of site watching the young couple kissing in their kitchen. Edward had his arms around his wife watching the touching scene before him. He felt none of the fatherly rage he thought he would finding them together. Maybe it was because he knew Harry personally. Maybe it was all the things his daughter told him about Harry all these years. He personally thought it was because Harry had already proven himself to not only respect his daughter but he also would keep her safe.

He had spent the last few months watching them on and off and knew Harry loved her deeply. He knew from the talks with Hermione she was just as scarred inside as Harry was on the outside. But when they where together they just seemed like a natural couple. He was very happy to see them taking this step and recognizing what they felt for each other. His father once told him that his love for his mum did a great deal for healing his old wounds. Maybe they could finally begin healing each other's.

He leaned down and kissed his wife's ear whispering. "I do believe I get to name our new café when we get back dear." One of the things they had decided on was that when they got back to England they would not reopen their dental practice. Their time in Australia and running the café seemed to have grown on them. It was as good a retirement as any.

Edward watched as Ellen looked up at him frowning but with her eyes shining in joy. He knew she hated to lose at anything but she would tolerate it for this wager. "Very well. I knew I should have wagered closer but she is so stubborn I was sure it would take another month at least." He felt her snuggle tighter into his embrace. "Care to wager how long until he asked her to marry him?" The frown was replaced with a mischievous smile.

"One year from today give or take a month. Double or nothing she asked him. I know Hermione, she will want to finish her education." He smirked. He waited while his wife thought a moment.

"Six months tops. Harry won't wait." She smiled back at the couple still tenderly embraced.

"Done. Though you are going to lose again. There is no way she is going to chance not finishing school."

"Please, they may not have here but we know they have been intimate before. You can tell by the way they act. We have caught them sleeping in the same bed on more than one occasion trying to comfort one or the other from their nightmares. I mean, has their been a night yet were one or the other does not try to comfort the others night terrors? Its so good to see her happy knowing what has happened to her." she smiled wistfully at them.

"I know. However, I don't think sex is something we have to worry about with Hermione. I trust Harry and Hermione to be smart about it. She's an adult now who has seen more than any young person should ever see. I don't think we need to worrie about pregnancy. I still say one year."

He watched as his wife smirked mischievously at him, "And the wager?"

Edward allowed a playful smirk to cross his face.

xxxxxxx

After finally being able to admit how they felt for each other Hermione decided they really didn't need separate bedrooms. As it was they ended up in the same bed anyways. What with her night terrors and Harry's it was inevitable because one or the other would seek the other out in the night. Surprisingly her parents didn't say anything more than that they trusted them to do right by each other. However, that led to her current predicament. This was the first night they were going to officially share a room as Boyfriend and Girlfriend and her insecurities had started to rear their ugly heads.

What is wrong with me? Maybe… maybe he regrets his choice in me. He could have anyone. There are loads of girls prettier than I am. Maybe that was it; he was not physically attracted to her.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione was dressed in just a simple bathrobe and plain cotton knickers and matching bra. She looked at her breasts critically.

They are bigger than Ginny but not as big as Cho's. She traced her hands along them looking for some flaw that would explain to her why Harry had not touched her in so long.

_Well, he was hurt after the battle and it took him forever to recover but still. We spent a night in Paris and all those nights camping in little out of the way romantic places on the trip here. _There were all those women on the cruise ship in those skimpy bathing suits. Loads of them flirted with him when she was not around him. Granted he did not take any of them up on the offers he got but he was just being noble. Harry was like that. That did not necessarily mean that he found her attractive, just that he was loyal. She sighed.

Maybe it was her hips. She opened her robes and looked them over. She was so fat compared to the other girls. Ginny was very thin and petite. In the muggle world she could be one of those fashion models in the magazines. Hermione would never get that close. Not to mention her skin was nowhere near as flawless as the other girls like Lavender or Parvati or most of the girls in school. She felt a tear fall from her eye.

They wore such revealing and sexy cloths. Knickers were thong and things like silk and such. She was so plain it was no wonder Harry had not touched her. Really, she reasoned, any teenage boy would have taken her up their nighttime escapades while on the run. Even Harry's first moon could be explained, as he wasn't in his right mind. A sob broke from her before she could hold it back.

She had just finished tying her robe when she saw Harry walk into their room. He knew immediately something was wrong.

"Hermione, you're crying. Why are you crying love?" His face was concerned as he looked at her reflection. She turned around afraid to tell him but more afraid to continue like they were.

"Harry… Are you sure…about us?" She hated that her voice was failing her now. His eyes where puzzled as he looked deep into hers.

"What? What are you talking about Hermione? Regret us? As in regret being with you?" she nodded.

"Why are you asking such a thing? What's the matter?" He walked right up to her and took her hands in his own.

"Just thinking. You know, you could have anyone Harry…" Her tears were starting to fall quicker.

"Are you telling me you think I would be happier with someone else?"

Again she nodded. "I…I am not beautiful like other girls." She noticed he was going to say something but she held up her hand waiting for him to nod. "You de…deserve so much more. You could have anyone you wanted. I am not pretty like Cho or Gin…Ginny. I mean, they could be fashion models Harry. Me? Just a bookworm. Bushy haired nobody that can't keep her head out of a book for too long. You deserve so much more Harry. I…I am not good en…enough for you. You deserve to have the most beautiful girl in the world. I just…don't measure up. Not thin like they are or pretty. I don't want you to think you have to be with me…you know if you don't want to."

Her tears were flowing at this point and she cursed herself for not being able to control it. Harry shook his head when she finished.

"Hermione, why would I want someone other than you? Turn around love." He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was looking in the mirror again.

"Look in the Mirror hon. You _are_ beautiful. What does Cho have that you don't have better? Or Ginny? I don't understand why you don't see what I do." His hands wrapped around her and untied her robe but he paused before opening it. Her eyes rose to look at his through the glass. She could see the question in those emerald orbs. She nodded. His hands resumed and her robe opened. With his head resting next to hers, she clearly heard and felt his growl of appreciation when it opened and he slowly allowed it to fall from her shoulders.

"I have so missed this Hermione." She leaned against him when his hands began to trail over her body so lightly she could barley feel it. The sensation sent tingles over through her. "How can you say any of those girls compare to you? When we lay together our bodies seem to just fit. They may be pretty Hermione but you are a goddess compared to them." She felt chills run through her when he nuzzled her neck.

"But… Harry…we haven't…you know or anything." She felt her tears start falling again. She wanted to believe him. She desperately wanted to believe him but she still fought him. "You haven't touched me in ages Harry. I know, Ron came back, and then you got hurt. But we spent all that time in such romantic places and you never touched me. I want to believe you, I…Are you sure you wouldn't rather have…you know a woman with more of a figure? Someone womanlier than me? I just don't know if I can please you like the others could…" She felt his finger on her lips. She opened her eyes to look into his.

"I didn't want to push you to it. I wanted to, desperately I wanted to." She felt his hands grip her hips tightly and pulled her to him. She could feel his hardness press into her cheeks and it made her gasp to feel him so aroused. "I was afraid to make the first move. If this is something you want, I will be more than happy to worship your body and show you how much I love it." She heard herself whimper into his neck when his hand slowly traced down her belly and slipped into her knickers. She could feel the rumble of his groan when he touched her wet center.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen Hermione. They way you make me feel…" She felt him take her earlobe into his mouth and one of his fingers slowly slid into her. Harry's words and actions caused her ache to burn through her. She felt sexy. She felt beautiful. She felt wanted and desired. His erection was pressing into her confirming the truth of what he was saying. Her hand reached behind her and grasped him. She felt empowered by his grown. She invoked that from him. She made him moan in pleasure. Not Ginny, not Cho. No, Hermione made him moan in pleasure. Feeling brazen she turned around and pushed him on to the bed.

"You Mr. Potter are wearing far to many cloths…" Her voice was husky with her need as she started pulling at his belt. He pulled his shirt off and once again she was treated to the look of his hard body lying before her. She moaned at the sight of him throwing the belt to the side and started attacking his pants practically ripping them off him with his boxers.

This was the first time they actually explored each other like this, with their relationship clearly defined. Panting with her need she took him in her hand trailing kisses down his taunt belly. He was hard and yet still soft to the touch. She gave him a long slow stroke before she pulled her soaked knickers off and climbed on top of him. Their kiss was mind numbing. No thoughts of anything. She felt powerful with the knowledge she could drive him so with need. He did the same to her. She felt his hands unclasp her bra and felt her breasts freed. Throwing her leg over him she rocked her hips along him coating him in her essence. Through half lidded eyes she saw his roll into the back of his head. She reached down and grasped him and through herself onto him. The pleasure that spiked through her was incredible. She through her hands to either side of him and began grinding him deep inside of her. It had been too long for her and she came quickly. She felt her walls close about him and her eyes went wide. He continued to thrust deep into her while she rode her climax. She no sooner began coming down than her passion built back and she was over the edge again, this time from the feeling of him exploding inside her. Her name ripped from his lips with is own release was music to her ears.

She collapsed to his side trying to be careful of his recently healed wound. While she lay there panting, his arm around her, she thought of all he said. He thought she was beautiful. He called her a goddess and called HER name. Not Ginny's or Cho's. Harry called her name. When her next thought hit her though the good feelings faded some.

"Harry…" He moaned letting her know he heard her.

"You…don't think I am a…slag for how I acted…do you?" She bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for his reply. She did not see the look he shot her from his surprise. She felt his hand lightly bringing her chin up. She chanced opening her eyes too look into his.

"Where is all this coming from Hermione? It almost feels like you don't want to be happy… I don't think you're a slag Hermione. You don't sleep around. You have only ever slept with me just as you know I have only ever slept with you. How would that make you a slag? Its not like you're what's her name, that Slytherin girl all the blokes talked about… Jamie or something." She fought down a giggle. He was talking about Tanya and was nowhere close to her actual name but she knew of her and that girl was a slut. If it was male, and not necessarily human she would mount it.

"It's just…not really me you know? I feel…I don't know…inadequate and…kind of dirty if I act like this. I just couldn't take it anymore Harry. I wanted you so much but your opinion of me… it means a lot. I want to please you but I don't want to sacrifice what you think of me to do it. Do you know what I mean?" She whispered.

He responded just as quietly as she did. "I do. I feel the same Hermione. There are things I would like but…I mean, how do I say them to you without looking like a man-whore right? I don't want to suggest something and make you feel like you have to do it or want to do it. So I can understand what you are saying. Your opinion of me is just as important as mine is to you, which is good I think. It shows how much we respect each other. Do…do you think maybe would could maybe talk about it more? It might help if we told each other what we wanted. I mean I assume this is all as new for you as it is for me."

She smiled. It was a logical point, talking about it. If a bit embarrassing beyond all reason. "I would like that Harry." She smiled saucily at him, "If you think we can do it without embarrassing each other."

She got a laugh out of him. "No chance. I am pretty sure that no matter what we say we are going to embarrass each other senseless." She snuggled closer to him finally feeling better about everything.

"Harry, I wouldn't mind, you know, this much more often."

"Absolutely. You my love, are fantastic and if someone told me that someone else could be better, I would call them a liar and hex them."

"You know, if we go back to Hogwarts for N.E.W.T.s I can finally add something to your name. It's been blank for years and it would drive all the girls wild."

She looked into his eyes. All the girls knew about it. It was no surprise the boys did not hear of it. He raised his eyebrow. "In the Girls bathrooms there is a list of all the guys in school. You have to be seventeen to see it or read it without a reveling charm. Under each guy's name is a blank space where girls who have been with them can put down notes about him. Yours has been blank since you arrived at school. I know a lot of the Gryffindor girls check the wall regularly to see if there is anything new about boys they are interested in." Her smile grew wider as the look of disbelief grew on his face.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I found it second year while we were making the Polyjuice potion. I found out later its been spelled to all of the girls loo's through the entire castle."

"That's insane. Then again, I heard the same thing about the SSBC lists so maybe not." She looked at him puzzled this time. He chuckled.

"It's a club, sort of. It might be a guy thing but it's called the Snogging and Shagging in Broom Closets club. There are exactly one hundred of them and in order for your name to appear on the members list you have to Snog or Shag in each one. Some of them are normally in rival house territory so there risk. The blokes joke about being members but so far no one I know has done it." She had the same look on her face that he must have had on his when she mentioned the list.

They shared a laugh over each others revelations. When she clamed down she looked at him through her long lashes. "So…you would not mind me sharing a few things to just get a rise out of some the girls?" He looked at her just as critically. "I suppose that could be interesting. Though I think I will have to give you some things to write about to be safe." His smile was pure lust and she shivered with the thoughts of what he could do to her. "But, if I help you, you help me. If you really want to stick it to those gits who only want a piece of the Man-Who-Won, The SSBC club would be perfect. Nothings says I'm yours like having it immortalized for eternity."

Her eyes where barley open as she looked through her lashes into his eyes while she gave him a wicked smile, "There's a hundred broom closets you say…"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Special acknowledgements to the following Author. **Almost Anonymous** who wrote **'Like Braille'.** A great one shot. Thanks again for allowing me to expand on your idea. I haven't been able to find the stories or authors where I came across the SSBC club or the Mirror scene but if anyone does, can you give me the info so I can give them their credit? Thanks.


	5. Coming Home

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 5, Coming Home

For Harry it was nice to be able to dress in robes again. He and Hermione were sitting at the dinning table of Grimmauld place enjoying the meal Kreature had made for them. They had both been living together for the last week since returning. Strange as that was, normality was their therapy.

Grimmauld place had changed quite a bit as well. Kreature still maintained the place to its immaculate state but every bit of evidence that the Blacks ever owned the old House of Black was gone. Harry had given Kreature his own room, which he stated when asked was the Attic. Through some tricky charms and spells they had managed to take every bit of the old black items still in the house and transferred everything in there and helped Kreature arrange everything the way he wanted it, as a shrine to his former masters. Harry was not too happy about it but if it made the old house elf happy, he saw no harm in it.

They had repainted and refurnished the entire house interior together taking quite a bit of enjoyment in the act of choosing color schemes and furniture to match. Though at the moment they had only managed to get the kitchen and dinning room done, the rest was pretty bare still.

"Would Mistress like another cup of tea?" the old elf croaked happily. Harry still smiled when he said that remembering how Kreature use to call her mudblood or worse. Since they moved him into the Attic and helped him with the shrine he was almost a different elf, closer to a wise noble Dobby. Hermione always flushed when he called her Mistress feeling touched by it though it irritated her at the same time.

"No thank you Kreature." She smiled kindly at the old elf while he took the tea tray away humming happily to himself. He still wore Regules Locket around his neck underneath the butlers uniform Hermione somehow talked him into wearing.

By mutual agreement they had tried to get Kreature to accept a wage and holidays but he would hear none of it. Nor would Winky who had joined Kreature at Grimmauld place as a 'Proper House Elf'. Her old views on House elves changed when they came across a small reference to them in one of the old books in the library. It talked a lot about house elves and their magic. Hermione suffered a minor breakdown when she discovered that a house elf had to be tied to a house or person in order to survive. If left free too long their magic would fade and they would die. Once she recovered her focus turned from trying to free them to trying to think of ways to better their treatment so that what happened to Dobby would never happen again. He was pretty sure it was going to be her Thesis for her entrance exam with the Department of Magical Creatures board. He knew she planed on applying for the Ministry post when they graduate from Hogwarts.

He caught the frustrated sigh from her while he watched from over the top of the Daily Prophet. She turned to smile weakly at him. Harry smiled sympathetically back.

"Still the same news?" She asked him.

He nodded returning to scan the paper. "Yeah, they are still holding off the trials of Narcissa and Draco since we were involved and they want our council. Its still front page that we are dead since we have not been around. School letters came in while you were in the shower though."

She looked excited when he handed her Hogwarts letter to her. Putting down the paper he took up his as well.

"You didn't open yours yet?" He smiled back at her.

"Together."

They spent a few moments going over their letters which mostly asked if they were returning, and if they were their school items.

"I'm Head Girl!" She jumped out of her chair and tackled him out of his chair kissing him all over his face. He laughed holding her to him once the surprise wore off.

"Who else would get it?" He noticed she had stilled after a moment looking at something behind him. Stretching a bit he noticed that there was badge sitting behind his head. Harry reached for it thinking she had dropped it when she tackled him. He felt a frown though when he noticed that she was still holding hers. That was when it dawned on him.

"I'm Head Boy?" the words where whispered from his lips trying to make it real.

When Hermione renewed her attack on him it took several moments before they could right themselves properly. And they could read the rest of the letters.

"Wow, we get our own room with its own common room. No wonder we never saw Percy when he was Head Boy. It also says we have the prefects looking to us as the go between to the teachers." He looked up when Hermione started talking.

"Not just that but we have to schedule the patrol rounds for them and us. We also get a later curfew Harry, looks like you get to walk the halls late at night legally now." He watched her smirk at him before he started pouting.

"Ahh, this is already taking the fun out of school. Well, I suppose it would be a great opportunity to seal our membership in the SSBC." He waged his eyebrows at her, which made her blush a deep crimson and throw a cracker at him. He tried to duck but still ended up getting hit in the shoulder.

"Shut it you. We are supposed to make an example for everyone. Not fornicate all over the castle." She had her most Hermione face on, dead serious. It was ruined though when he noticed the playful look in her eye and the sides of her mouth twitched.

He smiled openly at her trying to hold back a laugh as he read the rest of the letter. Thinking of Hogwarts though made him think about fully reentering the wizarding world, which killed his mood.

He put the letter down and noticed she was biting her lower lip thinking the same thing.

"What do you want to do first? Burrow, Ministry, Hogwarts or Diagon Ally?" None of the above options were anything he wanted to do but they had to face the music sometime.

"Burrow?" That was the hardest choice; figures she would want to tackle that one first. Not that he could blame her; he had been thinking the same thing. If their friends heard about them being back before they showed themselves to them, it would make the already tense situation worse.

"Okay. Do you want to just go now and get it over with? We are going to have to tell them sooner or later about us."

Hermione just sat their lost in her fears and thoughts.

Harry I don't want you to lose the only family you have known.

What comes will come. As long as we have each other nothing else matters. Besides, I still have your parents.

She smiled weakly at him for his thought and nodded. They went up to change clothes, Harry wearing some of the things he got in Australia but with the robe and cloak that matched them. He noticed that Hermione frowned when he started strapping on his wand holster.

What?

Why do I think you are expecting a fight?

Constant Vigilance. Harry thought with his best Mad-eye impersonation.

She snorted at him and moved to the bathroom to change. Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Thick strong boots laced tight, dragon hide trousers with matching shirt done in grays and dark blue. His robe and cloak where black with the cloak clasped at his throat in a small snitch Hermione had got him the other day. His hair was still wily and unkempt no matter what he did.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In the last week he had been secretly dreading what was going to happen once they got to the Burrow to confront the Weasleys. He felt her arms entwine around him and relaxed almost instantly.

"Sickle for your thoughts." It made him smile. They had learned that most of the time they had to seek each others minds to hear the other thinking, the same was true if they wanted the other to hear them in their mind. By agreement they tried not to take advantage of the connection and talk since both knew that there was something liberating about actually saying the words.

"Just worried."

"I know, but we have each other like you said. I love you." He felt her kiss his ear. Turning a bit he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. Ready?" She nodded. He noticed she was wearing the robes and cloak he bought her along with the belt, earrings, and necklace. She was stunning. They started to make their way outside. Once on the top step he taped the door to lock it and they apparated to the Burrow holding each other.

When they appeared the Burrow looked the same as it always did. Gnomes were running around and seeking cover in old cauldrons and torn up Wellington boots. It made Harry smile.

They approached the door and Harry raised his hand to knock when it came open and both of them where grabbed in a death grip by the last person they expected to see here. George Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione!" They shared a three way hug that lasted for some time before a teary eyed George pulled back. "I swear to Merlin you tell anyone I was crying to see you two and I will hex you both." He had a massive smile on his face.

Harry started laughing while Hermione who could barely breath for the greeting they received said, "Like anyone would believe us?"

George brought them into the house and they all sat down at the kitchen table. George poured them all some tea while talking.

"I have missed you guys so much. Where have you been? Half the wizarding world thinks you guys are dead since no none has heard from you or seen you guys in months. Like the clothes by the way Harry, and you look great too Hermione." Once he finished he sat down.

Tell him Harry, I don't think I can talk right now. He's so happy to see us.

Harry looked at her and nodded then turned to George who looked at both of them as if he missed something.

"We were in Australia retrieving Hermione's parents. They had a café and a house to sell so it took some time to get it all organized. How are things here? Where is everyone?"

George smirked before replying. "Their all in Diagon Ally getting ready for school. Ginny has N.E.W.T.'s this year and Ron's doing some shopping before he starts Auror training. You know Neville's joining this year too. It was chance that I was here at all I came by to drop off a surprise for Ron."

"O, and what would that be?" Harry had a feeling it was prank and was not surprised when George started talking.

"I spelled his sleeping cloths to turn pink and into a nightgown with 'I'm a loved little Princess' while he's sleeping. I was gunna come back tonight and get a picture. Thought it would make a great welcome back to Hogwarts gift for him." They all burst out into laughter over the idea of Ron in a pink nightdress that said that. Harry thought it was good to see George up to his old tricks.

George took a drink of his tea before he started speaking again. "So you two together then?" Harry felt all the laughter leave him as he stilled himself for the worst. He felt Hermione twine her fingers into his under the table.

"Yes and very happy to be this way. We were coming here to let everyone know and let them know we were back. We thought it would be better than everyone finding out in the papers."

George smiled, "Good. Listen, I am behind you guys. As a matter of fact, if Fred was here he would owe me twenty galleons since I bet him it would happen."

Is EVERY ONE betting on that?

Harry turned to look at Hermione, Huh? Who else bet on us? She looked amused and pissed at the same time.

Mum and Dad had a bet going on us too. Are we the only ones to not know about us?

Maybe. In our defense though we had quite a lot going on at the time.

Harry turned back to George and noticed the strange look in his eyes from the exchange he just had with Hermione. He said, "Thank you for your support but I don't think that the others are going to be as thrilled. I know Bill will be. I am actually more worried about Ron, we've been mates for a long time and I would hate to lose his friendship."

George snorted. "Don't, you can do better. Do you know how long it took them to realize you guys here even GONE? Almost a week and it was Dad who was wondering. Ron and Ginny just look surprised that you were not there waiting in the shadows for them. Bill and I where furious with them over it. I mean, we walk around say how much your family but in the end, only a few of us even cared you guys were gone. You should see Bill though; he came by yesterday at the shop to see if I had heard anything. You dealing with the things alright?"

Harry was shocked by what George reveled. He felt quite a bit of the worry leave him though. He looked at Hermione to see she was feeling similar to him.

Well love, I guess that's that.

I suppose so . He noticed she was biting her lower lip again.

"I was hoping to see Bill too. I was going to invite him over to our place for a little get together to see how things were with everyone since we dropped off the map. You are invited too. Of course." It was the first thing Hermione said so far out loud.

"Our place huh? You guys got it bad." They both blushed at his comment.

He could hear Hermione chuckling in his mind. I have missed him the prat.

About that time the fireplace roared to life and people started to step out loaded with packages and bickering. Harry and Hermione stood up quickly. Hermione leaned into him while they watched unnoticed as Ron was yelling at Ginny about a comment she made to Luna. Mr. and Ms. Weasley were trying to interrupt the argument to get the kids to put their things away until Ms. Weasley turned around and noticed them standing there. When she froze, everyone looked to see and froze as well. Everyone was wide eyed and slack jawed staring at them a moment as if they could not believe they were there.

Ta-Da!

Shut it Harry, this is not time for joking around.

I don't know, I find it funny.

Prat.

George was still sitting at the table with a look that spoke how amused he was by his families reactions.

Did you have to wear clothes that made it look like you where expecting a fight?

Ask me later after we find out if there is one.

The moment stretched on while everyone stood still just staring. Harry had no idea how much time had passed while everyone stood there starring at each other. George was the first one to actually say something.

"Awkward…" His voice was a bit high pitched as he did not move his lips when he said it however it seemed to free everyone from their paralysis.

Hermione smiled shyly and raised her hand a bit and waved while Harry allowed a smile to play across is face. Ron and Ginny blinked finally and seemed to remember how to breath. Mr. Weasley's face broke into a big grin while tears fell down Ms. Weasleys face. She let out a howl and grabbed them both as if they had somehow risen from the dead while Mr. Weasley grabbed all three of them laughing.

Once released from their hold Harry noticed Ron stepping forward and swept Hermione into a big hug laughing. She let out an "Eep!" when he did and was softly trying to push him a bit off her.

Stop Harry!

Pig headed git I'm gunna…

Your Growling Harry please stop, he does not know yet! Harry blinked in surprise. He noticed that Ron had a startled look on his face and was looking at him while holding Hermione. He noticed all the Weasleys except George was looking at him in surprise. Ginny was giving him a funny look as well. He tried to hitch a smile back on his face but it was forced.

Hermione had managed to slip from Ron's grasp and moved a bit closer to Harry. It was only then that he managed to stop the low growl that he managed to force it down to.

"Sorry. Still adjusting." He mumbled. He felt himself blushing a bit in embarrassment remembering this was the reason he walked away in the first place.

He tried to look anywhere but at Ron while things started moving on again. Ms. Weasley made dinner while everyone got caught up on what has been going on in the last couple of months. He was having a conversation with Mr. Weasley about his bike and the trip when he noticed that Ron had Hermione's hand and was whispering to her as he led her outside. He took several calming breaths.

I love you Harry but you knew we were going to have to do this and its better that the rest don't know until after it's done.

I know, I know, I just feel threatened by him. Its stupid I know because I trust you, but its how I feel.

I love you Harry.

Be careful. I guess I will tackle Ginny then.

He excused himself from Mr. Weasley and walked up to where Ginny was sitting by herself.

"Er, Ginny. Can we talk for a bit? Privately?" She did not say anything but nodded leading him into her room. He noticed that this did not go unnoticed by Mr. Weasley. The look on his face said it all to Harry. He was worried.

Ginny walked into her room and sat on her bed but had yet to say anything as Harry closed the door and leaned against it folding his arms.

"What do you want Harry. You made yourself pretty clear when you left." She was frowning and her words were clipped and angry. He had expected it but it still surprised him.

"You walked away first Gin. After I was bit you wouldn't even look at me. When you did it was in horror. Now you are going to sit here and be angry because I LEFT?" He was fighting to remain in control of his emotions but it was never his strong suit.

"Bullshit. You are the one who left me at Dumbledore's funeral. You walked away! What was I suppose to do? Pine for you and wait for you to come back? I told you I was sorry for what I did while you were gone. I tried waiting for you Harry, but if you cant understand how I felt then I don't need you." Her venomous words sounded spiteful to his ears. "Besides, what do you care, its obvious that you have been sleeping with that muggle slut…" she screamed when Harry lunged forward pushing her against the wall with his wand in her chest.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. First, what I do or do not do with Hermione is not your business. Second, we have only been seeing each other for a little over a week now. Third, and pay attention to this one Ginny, I was BITTEN. It was Hermione what sat by my bed through my coma. It was Hermione who put off going after her parents to help me deal with the infection. It was HERMIONE who did NOT ABANDON ME! Where were you Ginny? How long did it take for you in your self-righteous and self-centered GLORY to even know I was GONE! I was broken dreading the coming moon and it was Hermione who comforted me! I know were I was until you made it clear that you wanted space, I was by your side keeping all my problems inside so I could be there for you. WHERE WERE YOU?"

He took several deep breaths tying to bring his temper under control. It took almost everything he had for him to lean back away from her and put his wand away. In a much more even tone he said, "I understand if you hate me. I would like to be friends but that is really your choice. But do not ever insult her again."

HARRY!

Harry heard the growl that erupted from him this time. It seemed to shake the floor with its rumble. If he had been paying attention he would have heard Ginny whimper and cower against the wall.

STOP IT RON!

Harry did not spare a thought for his actions. Neither did he hear Ginny shriek as when he lunged toward the window throwing himself through it. All he knew for sure was that Hermione needed him. Harry rolled forward bring his feet down before he thrust his hands downward. He vaguely felt a great wind burst from his hands breaking his fall allowing him to land lightly on his feet. If he weren't so distracted he might have wondered how he did it to begin with. He raced to shed where he was pretty sure Ron would have taken Hermione for their talk before he burst through the wall sending shards of wood all through the room. For some reason it never occurred to him to use the door.

When Harry had came in, Ron h leaped away from Hermione in surprise at the intrusion. Harry noticed that her lips looked bruised and a bit red. Harry's growl turn into a snarl as he took a step toward the red head bag of meat. All of his instincts told him to kill Ron right then and there for touching her. His blood burned with an fierce need to rip him limb from limb. Nothing less would satisfy the beast within him. He only managed one step when Hermione reared back and slapped him across the face. This not only stunned Ron, but Harry as well.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched at him. Harry heard the trampling feet as the Weasleys came through the double doors. Harry barely took note of them joining him as the drama played out.

"What…Hermione?" He seemed confused as to what was going on when Hermione slapped him again.

"I told you I was with Harry now, how DARE you kiss me like that! How DARE you kiss me at ALL!" She was beet red and furious. For some reason it calmed him down to see her so riled.

"But, you're MY Girlfriend! I was just trying to show you…" His shock was wearing off and now his face was starting to turn red. Harry's snarl sounded into the room. He felt the eyes of the others look to him before returning to Hermione and Ron.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND? NOW I'm your girlfriend? When did you decide this Ronald? When you left us in the Forest? When you told me that Harry was not going to wake up? How about when you told me to leave you alone because I DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU WHERE GOING THROUGH? HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO EVEN KNOW, RONALD, THAT I WAS GONE? Leave all that behind and let me ask you this. Was I your GIRLFRIEND when you called me a mudblood WHORE before I left to get my parents because Harry was going with me?" Tears of anger and frustration fled down her face as she screamed and yelled at Ron. Ron's face as she asked her questions started to become more and more pale. Harry finally stared to move again and walked up to Hermione taking her in his arms were she finally succumbed to her tears and grief. Harry's face as hard as stone. He warred with needing to hold and protect her with killing Ron. His blood felt like it was boiling worse than it did on the moon.

I am so sorry. I love you and we are the only things that matter now. Nothing else matters love, I am here.

It hurts so much Harry, take me home, I don't want to be here anymore. It was so stupid to even try and salvage anything from them. I'm done please take me home.

Of course. Come on.

Harry nodded and led her away from the scene at the Burrow. He pulled his wand and took aim. He was mildly amused when both Ginny and Ron flinched. With a careless flick he just repaired the wall.

"Sorry for the disturbance Mr. and Ms. Weasley. We wont bother you guys again." With that Harry Apparated them back to Grimmauld place. When they entered the house Harry felt the houses wards kick in at full throttle. He remembered how it use to feel when the order was using it as headquarters and he was a bit surprised to realize that the wards felt stronger as if sensing his need for the house to be protected right now.

Kreature meet them at the stairs bowed them home.

"No guests, no visitors, no mail until I come back down the stairs Kreature." He told him while making his way up.

The little house elf only replied, "Of course Master."

Harry laid her down in their bed and stroked her hair while she cried. It reminded him of when Ron had left them in the forest. He kissed her tears away, stroked her hair and held her to him until she finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion and grief. He knew how much she hurt from what Ron had said. They had all been friends since first year. Harry feel asleep not very much after she did still trying to console her sleeping form.

When he finally woke up some hours later he could tell by the wards that someone tried to breach them a few times. Slowly so as not to awake her he climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He knew he would find Kreature and Winky there.

"Who's been trying to get in?" The old house elf look up and smiled at him.

"The red headed ones Master Harry. They have tried to Floo, Apparate, and break the wards. When they floo, they have been rebounded backwards. When they Apparate, they are bounded into the old fountain in the courtyard. When they attack the wards, they get thrown away. We have kept them going for you while you and the Mistress were sleeping."

Harry mulled that over. A bit rougher than he would have thought necessary but in Ron's case he did not feel too bad about it.

"Thank you. Please Allow the mail back in but still no visitors."

As if sensing Harry's disquiet over their rebuffing of their ex friends Kreature spoke again. "I threw a pillow through the floo for them to fall on to Master." Kreature said with a malicious look in his eye. It reminded Harry of when he attacked Mundungus with the pot. He could not help but bark out a laugh at the mental image of their faces when the pillow flew out.

Shaking his head he told them to please bring them a light lunch in an hour and returned to Hermione. When he found her asleep he lay back down next to her and held her to him so she would feel his embrace when she woke.

Once Hermione had woken up, eaten and grabbed a quick shower they decided to make their way to Diagon Ally to pick up their school supplies. Harry stayed dressed in his current clothes, as did Hermione once they used a few spells to take out the creases they gained from sleeping in them.

They appeared just around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron and walked hand and hand inside. Keeping Hermione on his left so he could pull his wand incase something happened though she kept telling him that it was silly.

When they entered however he could feel Hermione tense so he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. The entire room got very quite seeing them walk in. It reminded him of the first time he came through here with Hagrid. Harry placed a smile on his face and started walking to the back. People scurried to get out of his saying only, "Welcome back Mr. Potter." Or "Welcome Back Ms. Granger." In quite revered voices and bowing quite a bit. He only nodded and smiled until he was through the back and in Diagon Ally Proper.

_I was not expecting it to be like that, for fucks sake I am not a god, though I can understand how they might mistake you for a Goddess._

He felt her swat his shoulder at his comment_._

_They will get over it Harry. It is a big deal you beat him._

I suppose. Bet you the colors in the living room we make the Prophet tomorrow. Front page and us being a couple.

_No dice Potter._

You're no fun.

They managed to acquire all their school things and a new owl for them. A nice eagle owl. Nothing could replace Hedwig. Harry told Hermione as much when she suggested they get another snowy owl. Harry was happy with Vincent, as they named him. Another Snowy Owl would have felt like he was replacing his long past avian friend.

They also acquired quite a few books, three times as many as they needed for their personal library. Harry told Hermione that she paid for everything during their year on the run so Harry was going to pay for her year at Hogwarts. It took him some time to convince her of it but in the end she let him. He also, much to her grumbling, bought her a nice safe cleansweap broom so he could teach her to fly properly. She had serious fear of heights but Harry was hoping to help her overcome that. He did buy her an extravagant set of dress robes with new jewelry to match. In turn she picked out his set. He lost the argument that came up in regards to the cumbersome add-ons she said he needed to have however. His pockets considerably lighter they managed to return back to the house with all of their goods without much more fuss.

The whole time they were shopping people whispered, talked, and gossiped around them. In a few stores the storekeepers kicked a few of these people out as they were standing in the way of paying customers. They felt exhausted when they finally made it back to the house and were please that Winky had laid the table for dinner. Harry went through the mail to see if there was anything important while Kreature served them. Most of it was ridicules fan mail for both of them but there were a few from the Ministry. He opened a few of them and they were all the same. Summons requesting their presence for the Malfoy trials, the Post Humorous Snape trial, and here he started laughing his ass off, the break in at the Ministry and Gringotts.

"What hon?" Hermione walked over to read what he was laughing about but she was so enraged she started shaking unable to form words. Harry still laughing pulled her down into his lap waiting for her to calm down. In the end she started laughing too. Honestly what did they expect? He glanced down at the scars on the back of his hands and read them again. 'I must not tell Lies.' He felt Hermione's gaze also look down on his hand then back to him.

"Its always the same no matter who's in charge." He looked up at her to look deep into her chocolate eyes. "We will just have to find a way to make a change. Defeating Riddle was just the beginning."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Hope everyone is enjoying the updates. Like I said the story has been written in full for some time but I am just now getting around to doing something with it. I find myself very embarrassed and surprised with how far my writing has come in the last year. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and please continue to do so.


	6. The End of an Epic

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you surrounded!

Chapter 6, The End of an Epic

Harry sent a message to Bill to join them for breakfast the following day if he would like. Both Hermione and him were very pleased when Vincent arrived later in the day confirming he would. Like George he was beside himself about them getting together and reassured them that he told his bother and sister what he thought of them for the way they treated Hermione and Harry, again.

When Bill arrived he got them caught up current on events. They had only managed to catch a few of the surviving Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Lucius managed to escape along with quite a few others. Narcissa and Draco were of the few who gave themselves up. The press had been running no stop campaigns demanding to know where Harry and Hermione were. It got so bad that Bill received permission to place gray legal wards around the Burrow to prevent reporters from trying to get to Ron.

Bill had heard about the charges against them but his opinion was that they HAD to charge them. He was sure it was a farce trial just to get it out of the way, no one had expected for Harry and Hermione to go on the run from the legitimate Ministry.

"We were NOT on the run from them. We were getting my parents!" Hermione was furious at how things had gone and understood a bit more why the people in Diagon Ally where acting so weird.

"I understand, but that is what you are going up against. Kingsley's Minister now so I don't think you have much to worry about. Its ridiculous but they just want to put it to bed. I know the Goblins were furious when they heard that the current Ministry was going to charge you. All they wanted to do was to penalize you for the trained Dragon you let escape and some extra costs for the repair work for the massive hole you dug through the place. According to what I heard over the last month Griphook's said if he knew you where going to use the sword to kill Voldemort's familiar he would have left it to you." Harry shook his head at how odd Goblins were. Bill had a point though.

Calm down love, we should have known it would come to this.

"Okay Bill, We are heading over there this afternoon, can you talk to your Mum and get her to bring Ron? At this moment I don't want to see him but it mentions all three of us to appear."

Bill nodded. "Right now if you want. And as far as Ron goes, forget him. He should come begging forgiveness from you two the way he acted. George told me last night when he sent me a message. The families pretty divided. Me, George, and Dad, are with you. The other camp is Mum, Ron, and Ginny. Percy and Charlie are trying to stay neutral."

"If we don't get locked up in Azkaban Bill, we were planning to have a gathering in a couple of days. I don't know if George told you but your welcome to be there. We haven't got very far with the guest list yet though…" Hermione smiled humorlessly.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure things will be okay. Owl me with what happens all right?" They both nodded to Bill while he floo'ed over to the Burrow. It was only a second later when they saw someone try to floo in but were rejected by the wards. Kreature chuckled evilly. Shaking his head Harry offered Hermione his hand so they could get ready for their trip to the Ministry.

They decided that simple colorful robes would be the ticket. By colorful Harry was thinking Gryffindor colors of course. Harry however just changed the colors of his road garments. Once dressed they made their way to Floo and made their way to the Ministry at the appropriate time. When Harry came in he noticed they managed to get down that horrible stature Riddle put in the fountain and restore the old stature. He was just turning back from helping Hermione in from the Floo when he heard a shout from the crowd and spun around.

He was not sure what happened but he saw the stunner flying quickly at them. Unbelievably before it struck he heard a loud gong like that sounded through the Atrium. Harry was just as surprised as everyone else when he found himself holding a shield like the one Riddle cast to protect against Dumbledore when they fought in this very room years ago. Quickly getting over his shock he used it to shield Hermione and part of himself while he pulled his wand. From around the side of the shield he looked at their attacker. The man couldn't have been much older than he was. Maybe twenty tops and dressed in Auror cloths. In the sudden silence the only sound he could hear was the rumbling growl that came from him. It seemed to echo all around the Atrium. It was both a warning and promise to all who could hear it that he would not go quietly into that good night. If by chance he did, he wouldn't go alone. Harry's eyes darted around taking in that there were twenty other wizards and witches in the hall. All of them had their eyes darting between him and the Auror. Hermione had her wand drawn as well with her back to his side.

Harry thought quickly to Hermione. _Okay, if this goes badly I can buy you enough time to throw the floo powder and get out._

He heard her snort at him. _Like Hell Harry, I am not leaving your side if this gets ugly._

Harry sighed. It was a long shot but he had to try. _I love you Hermione._

_I love you too Harry._

Since the Auror had sent his Stunner he just stood there watching them with wide eyes. The Standoff continued, as everyone seemed stunned by what had happened and were waiting to see where it would go. Time seemed to stretch on at the impasse until an angry shout echoed across the hall, which made everyone but Harry and Hermione jump. However they had almost started firing curses when they heard it. The Auror turned to look at the one who shouted but Harry didn't want to spare his concentration for it. He didn't know how he cast the shield but he could feel the tug on his magic from maintaining it.

_Who is it?_

_Mr. Weasley and Ron. Ron looks like death warmed over, the git._

_Calm down love. We got enough problems to be going on with._

"What the BLOODY HELL are you doing Damien? Who gave you orders to try and Stun Harry?" By this time Mr. Weasley finally moved into Harry's view. He looked like Ms. Weasley at this moment. It was almost as scary as watching Ms. Weasley duel.

"He's Wanted!" The Auror defended himself. "There a standing order to bring him in for Questioning!" His voice was young. Harry amended his thoughts about his age; he must have only gotten out of Hogwarts last year or the year before.

"HE CAME HERE UNDER HIS OWN POWER! You bloody fool! Put your wand down NOW! Report to your Department Head because I am pretty sure that he will want to have a little talk about his glory seeking, trigger happy, EX-AUROR!" He felt Hermione chuckle behind him and it made him snicker.

_Just like old times eh?_ Hermione joked to Harry.

Harry nodded his head still keeping his eyes on the Auror. _Figures really love. It's not like we saved them from a Dark Lord or anything. Like always, nothing is going to change until we get in here and do it ourselves._

Hermione's grunt was the only reply to his statement. Once the Auror's wand was lowered Harry and Hermione lowered theirs slightly. Still they kept eyeing everyone around them just in case. With the situation defused a bit Harry took notice, with Hermione dryly agreeing with him, that there seemed to be not one person in the room who wanted to draw wands on him. Instead the masses seemed eyeing the Auror meanly. They held their position until Mr. Weasley walked up to them. Harry stoically eyed him warily noticing the small hurt look that flashed across his face. "I am sorry Harry. I will escort you to the Courtroom if you will consent." Harry shot a sideways look at Hermione. When she nodded he finally stowed his wand while allowing the shield to disappear. He snaked his arm around Hermione's waist possessively and followed Mr. Weasley to the lifts keeping his eyes looking about.

Almost everyone mumbled greetings to them and bowed as they made their way into the lifts and started making their way to the Courtrooms. Ron, surprisingly, was quite and kept sneaking looks at them from the other side of Mr. Weasley. It was tense as they road in silence.

The courtroom they entered was similar to the one he was in for in fifth year except they did not have that scary chair in the middle. Instead four comfortable chairs were laid out in a row. Each of them took a seat while they waited for Kinsley to start the session. The courtroom soon filled with the various Wizengamot members while Harry sat holding Hermione's hand waiting to be questioned. They had talked earlier and had already jointly agreed to plead guilty to the charges of breaking into the 'Illegally controlled Ministry' and explained how they had managed it. Ron even pleaded with them. They also plead guilty to breaking into Gringotts and then breaking out of it with one of their dragons causing untold damage to the facility. Neither were really surprised at the long list of minor infractions, even if Harry thought they were hilarious in a sick twisted kind of way.

_Wager you this has to do with my new status as a half-breed._

_Harry! You are not a half-breed!_

Harry frowned while listing to the dry legalese being spewed by the court flunky. _They know Hermione. I don't know how but the Ministry knows. You know as well as I do that anti werewolf legislation is at an all time high. Even being minorly infected I fall under those laws._

He heard Hermione sigh. _Pay attention, they are asking for details on the Malfoy's now._

Harry gave his statements on how Narcissa helped him in the end and his thoughts on her Death Eater status. For Draco though he put to them a solid case of having been forced to act as a Death Eater since they held his family hostage. Harry's belief on this had not changed since he saw Dumbledore die and Draco lowered his wand unable to do the deed himself. Hermione gave her views and like Harry she gave evidence sparing Draco but not Narcissa.

It took several hours before they were given the chance to explain why they did not return when first summoned. Both informed the council that they had been in Australia collecting the Grangers who had been in hiding under magical protection just before the war broke out. Harry thought it was a good sign that so many of judges nodded at the explanation. Thirty long silent minutes later Kinsley stood to deliver his verdict.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. This council finds your so on the following counts. In the manor of breaking into the Ministry of Magic you are found Guilty. However, due to the fact it was under foreign control at the time all charges will be dismissed. Under the counts of breaking into the Wizards Bank Gringotts, use of an unforgivable namely the Imperious Curse, breaking into the Lestrange Vault, subsequent theft of a fully trained Dragon, and collateral damage from your departure from said bank, we find you Guilty. However, we find sufficient evidence in your statements and the statements of others who have already given witness to waive any and all charges as it was related to the War effort and instrumental to the defeat of the self styled Lord Voldemort. This Ministry council has also decided to take on the responsibility of reimbursing the Goblin Nation for the damages to their facilities as we have deemed it a sanctioned intrusion. In the manor of the list of infractions and unforgivables used, we also find you Guilty. However it has already been decided to waive such actions as we were under wartime. In appreciation for your efforts the council would like to apologies for the necessity of these trials and for the unfortunate welcome you received when you arrived earlier at the Ministry. This council is adjourned and thank you for your time."

Harry blinked dumfounded when Kinsley slammed down the gavel. You know, I always liked Kinsley, but he really is a magnanimous prick love.

Hermione chuckled. _Be nice Harry, we just got very lucky._

Harry shook his head. _Doesn't stop him from being a colossal prick. Next time we save the world from an evil Dark Lord with Delusions of Adequacy maybe we should let him kill a few more people. I feel so unappreciated._

As they got up to walk away both stood on shaky legs. Despite how he was acting about the trial they had seriously worried about. For good reason too it seemed. Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically. _Things will get better Harry. We'll make things better. I promise you._ Harry smiled back at her.

As they walked out of the courtroom he pulled Hermione to him and felt her better almost immediately. By the time they finally exited the lifts into the Atrium Ron had yet to say anything to them. Nor had Mr. Weasley though Harry could tell from his eyes he was not happy about it. Harry and Hermione wasted no time going back to Grimmauld Place. They made plans and sent letters inviting all of their close friends for a small Victory/get together. Exhausted they ended up going to bed early and slept through the night and into the next day.

However before they could celebrate they had a few things to get done. Harry had yet to decide what he was going to do with the Elder Wand. In addition Hermione was still trying to research how they had developed the connection they shared. In addition to these things they both agreed that one of the things they needed to do was visit Draco in Azkaban. Draco was the easier option so they made plans to and secured permission to visit Draco a few days later. The trip was quickly completed once they secured a Port Key to Azkaban. It took almost an hour for the trip and to traverse the corridors of the great bleak prison before they finally arrived at his cell. Draco's hair was dull and he looked like he had been roughed up some but his eyes were still very much Draco Malfoy.

"Potter. Granger. I was told you would be here to see me but I have no idea why." He eyed them warily through the bars.

Hermione was the one who spoke for them first. "Draco, we spoke in your defense a few days ago. We came here to tell you and to bury the hatchet between us. If you want to that is. Neither of us holds you any malice over what happened. Though you did not help me when I was being tortured, you did not give us away out right either. We know for you, that is a big deal. Harry spoke very eloquently for you as well telling them about how you could not kill Dumbledore. That you were being forced to work for the Death Eaters to save your family." Her voice was quite but steely. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist trying to give her some comfort in the face of those memories.

"Why would you do that for me? We are not allies. You save my life twice at the battle and now you speak for me? What's your game Potter?" Draco continued eyed them warily.

"Do you know what makes a death eater Draco?" Harry asked. He waited until Draco shook his head. "Hate. If I could have gotten you out of there I would have for sparing Dumbledore. I know you wanted the diadem to hold over Riddle so you could get your family out. I also know that you are not like your father. I am willing to let things go, bury the hatchet. If you manage to get out here and return to school, we will be there. I know you can bring your family name out of disgrace but I also know it will be hard to do. A lifetime of training is hard to overcome. If you feel it worth it to pursue once you get out, you know where we will be."

_Well said Harry; though I still don't think he deserves it._

_More than likely not, but we can prevent more Riddles if we can get our generation to understand what Dumbledore preached all his life. Love and forgiveness. Personally I don't want to end up like Snape. Bitter over small shite always trapped in my past. People can change if they the desire and a little support. Albus may have been a manipulative bastard of the first order, but his ideals where good. It was his methods that were complete bollocks. I know we'll never be best friends with Draco, but maybe we can breath the same air without trying to kill each other._

Maybe Harry. I just hope this doesn't backfire on you love.

Having said what they came for they said their goodbyes. Just as simply as that and made their way back home.

Imagine if we turned Draco to be more like us. Loyal, honorable, good and able to love. If we could do that for him, we'll have saved at least one. That's at least one person who wont turn into the next Dark Lord.

I just don't want you to be disappointed Harry. I love your heart but this is Draco, he's always hated us.

Think of how nice it would be to have a year at Hogwarts where we don't have to watch our backs. Tell me that would not be worth a little effort.

You sound like Dumbledore Harry. Just remember how much you fought his ideals and now you are supporting them.

It took me a while to understand. The ideals are just stupid unless you can FEEL it. Someone has to start the trusting somewhere. If we don't do it, no one will. Change takes time, effort, and determination. If it helps, think of him as a house elf that needs to be protected.

"Harry!" She smacked his arm but he chuckled knowing he got his point across.

xxxxxxx

Once they returned they spent a busy day connecting floo's only to specific points for their guests. Harry found it funny that the Grangers refused to come by floo so they apparated to their house to bring them by slide-along. Not that Harry blamed them. He hated using the damn floo. Hermione found herself miffed that he laughed when they appeared on the stoop of Grimmauld Place green and weak in the knees not having enjoyed the sensation of Apparition at all.

The Grangers complimented on their house, as it truly was Hermione and his house now. They asked a lot about some of the places missing pictures or decoration. Together they wiled away some time telling them about how horrible the house use to be before Harry and Hermione came to take charge of it.

Once the guests started arriving things became more chaotic. Bill, Fleur, and George arrived from the Weasley contingent. Luna, Neville, and quite a few others like Seamus, Andromeda, and just about anyone who meant anything to either of them. Winky and Kreature could be seen from time to time walking around handing out drinks and foodstuffs while everyone mingled. Hermione was pleased that her parents seemed to be enjoying the evening. Especially since it was the first time they had the opportunity to mingle with all of the people they had heard about from her letters over the years. Hermione felt like she was hovering on tears with how well things were going. She was so pleased with the way everyone was treating her parents. Not to mention her and Harry's relationship, which was highly supported with various versions of About Time thrown in.

Unfortunately the first half of the party she did not get to spend a lot of time with Harry but she could still feel him here and there around the room when he thought of her. Which was quite often. Their eyes would often connect across the way no matter who they where talking to.

_Uh-oh._

_What Harry? Something wrong?_

She heard Harry chuckling in her mind. _Sort of. Your Mum just met George. They hit it right off. You don't want to know what ideas she is putting in his head._

_O goodness. Harry what?_

_Lets just say we need to watch ourselves this year because if he develops these things the prank war is on. Your Dad has some wild ideas that I think, though technically legal, are highly inappropriate. Wow is that even possible?_

_Do I want to know?_

_No._

She smiled at that shaking her head. Within the last few weeks she had truly enjoyed being able to talk to Harry in this way. It was so private, so personal. She had yet to figure out how they had managed it but she was leaning toward it being something to do with his condition. Her theory so far had to do with the fact she was sure Harry's subconscious thought of her as his mate and wolves mated for life. Mix in a little 'Harry does the impossible' and there you go. The problem was proving it. She sighed and let it go. She had the rest of their lives to figure it out and really she wasn't in any hurry.

Hermione only hoped her parents did not give George any ideas that could get someone in a lot of trouble at school or cause to much disruption. It was their N.E.W.T. years after all and the last things she needed to worry about were pranks inspired by her parents.

She looked around and noticed that Bill was sitting to one side by himself and seized on her opportunity to talk to him. He smiled warmly once he noticed she was approaching.

Bill gave her a small hug before releasing her a bit quickly. She pouted a bit at him. "That's all I get?"

She couldn't hold her pout when he started chuckling. "The moon is only a few days away and I don't look forward to Harry challenging me for you." She laughed out right at his statement.

"Don't worry Bill, Harry's not the jealous type. Well, not really." It was strange but his laugh was a lot like Harry's now, though deeper. Or maybe it was the other way around?

"I have a delicate request Bill." She waited fidgeting and blushing a bit while she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear her. "Can I get the ingredients for that potion you make for Fleur?" Bill's smile became more of a smirk wile he nodded. She was blushing even more now.

"Of course. You know it takes a week to brew properly. I've got a few extra so I can send some vials over if you like. You know, to hold you until you get your own made." She smiled at him trying to fight the need to bolt from this awkward conversation.

"Thank you Bill. We haven't… you know since…that first moon."

Bill nodded his head. "So I take it since you were in Australia he started controlling it better?" She spent some time bringing him up to date on Harry's condition and he seemed quite pleased with the outcome.

"That's great Hermione. I was worried it might get worse in time but with what you just told me things seem to be going well. Instead of changing his wolfish characteristics go into over drive. He sounds like he is controlling it rather well. It's a relief since I have not had time to broach the topic with him yet."

"He's still Harry. Other than a few quirks, nothings changed." Bill chucked when she said that.

"That's what Fleur calls it for me, my little quirks. Can't tell you how happy I am to see you guys together." Hermione smiled.

"It's only be a few weeks but I am pretty happy with it too. I love him so much and knowing he loves me…just makes everything worth it. You know?" She was looking around for Harry but did not see him. Maybe he was in the kitchen.

Bill nodded at her statement. "Sorry about Ron and Ginny. I want you to know I don't approve of how they acted or what they said. Nor does Dad. I heard that you guys got attacked at the Ministry the second you walked in." Hermione shook her head and looked at Bill.

"I'll tell you the truth, I though for a moment we were going to have to take on the whole ministry. Again. If it wasn't for your Dad we would have because Harry was not going to back down. Please let Mr. Weasley know we appreciate it even if we did not show it at the time."

"He knows. He also knows that what Ron and Ginny said are weighing on your minds. He told me to tell you two, don't let them get to you. He's working on Mum and once she calms down, things will come back to normal. Dad likes Harry, thinks of him like a son and it hurts him that his real children are being such gits to you two." Hermione placed her hand on Bills arm and smiled.

"Tell him we appreciate it, and if he wants, he can visit us anytime. Just have him come in from a different floo than the Burrow. We really are not interested in having the Burrow connected at the moment." Bill nodded sadly at her statement.

"I bet. Ron's has been going spare trying to get in through the Floo. You should have seen his face when the pillow came through with a note that said, 'For your Persistence since you don't seem to understand bugger off.' I almost had to swallow my tongue to stop from laughing." It was some time before Hermione managed to get control over her own fit of giggles. The mental image of a fuming Ron on his bum while a small pillow flew out of the fire to land on his lap was priceless.

_My love, we have guests. Would you be so kind to join me?_ Hermione frowned. Harry sounded so formal.

_Where?_

_Kitchen. If we can I would like to keep this quite and so would you._

_Bloody hell now what?_

She noted when he replied he sounded surprised._ Hermione! When did you start talking like that?_

"Excuse me Bill, I need to check on something." As she walked away she noticed he was frowning at her. She made her way through the crowd trying to smile and duck her guests to get into the kitchen were Harry was. She honestly did not expect to see what she did when she walked in.

Ron and Ginny were standing with their arms crossed at wand point. Said wand was currently in the tight fist of Harry Potter. No one looked very happy at this moment.

"Harry lower your wand please. Unless they came to pick a fight with us you shouldn't need it." Just to make her point she leaned into his body and wrapped her arm around his waist before she looked at the other two. She was relived a bit when he did lower it but did not put it away. The other two relaxed a bit once he complied. When Hermione spoke to them though her tone was icy. "Welcome to the House of Potter. How can we help you?" Inwardly she smiled when they flinched at her tone.

_Down kitty. If I can't bark you can't scratch._

_I hate you sometimes Harry._

I know love.

Ron was the first to speak. "We're here to apologies for what we said." She noticed that he looked embarrassed and was fidgeting quite a bit. Not to mention his face was as red as his hair. She watched dispassionately as he drew deep breath.

"I am sorry to both of you. I never should have tried to kiss Hermione the way I did and I never should have said…what I said to her. I was angry; I was a git, and I was being stupid. I fell apart after the battle and when I realized what I had done you were gone. I tried to contact you both but all post was returned undelivered and no one would tell me where you guys were. When I saw you again Hermione I thought we could pick up where we left off. I had no idea nor could I accept at the time that you and Harry were serious. I felt betrayed and acted out of anger."

_Git._

_Harry, now who needs to calm down?_

She could hear him grumbling within his mind for a moment before he sent, Sorry.

Hermione spoke to Ron. "I am not sure that this time I can forgive you so easily Ron. I will try out of respect for your coming to us this way. When I came back I told you strait out I was seeing Harry and had been for a week at the time. If you can respect Harry and me, I can forgive you but that is my price. I can't go through what happened again." She felt her voice give just a bit when she finished. Ron nodded his head while he darted his eyes between both of them. She noticed Harry was staring at Ginny who was starring at him. Her face was a mix of fear, guilt, and shame while Harry's was cold as stone. She noticed he was still wearing what she called his fighting cloths, which did not help. Nor was his growling.

Harry must have picked up on her thoughts because she heard him thinking to her. Fine, you can buy me a set of everyday robes that are more festive if you want. Happy?

Don't think I wont. You're scaring her.

That is because she thinks I am a monster. Might was well play the role I was cast.

Ron nudged Ginny with his elbow, which seemed to break her out of her trance. She offered a small smile and started to speak as well, her voice was soft and she could barely hear her.

"Harry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its not what I wanted for us." Hermione noticed his eyes narrow but still he did not say anything out loud. "When you dumped me I tried so hard to hold on but it just didn't work. I started feeling angry toward you, and it built up. When you woke from your coma I was so distraught with what had happened…and how I thought you would just leave me again the next time something came up…I just couldn't take it. While you were gone my anger just got worse thinking you and Hermione were out there having fun and…doing couple things. I had no right to say what I did to you and I am sorry for it."

She felt him take a deep breath. "I will give you the same deal as Hermione gave Ron. Accept us and all can be forgiven. That is all I ask. No attacks, no hurt feelings, just letting things go, burying the hatchet. We can be friends if you want, again, that is your choice."

What's the matter Harry I thought this would be what you wanted?

She doesn't get it. She still doesn't get it and I don't have the energy to fight for her understanding. Maybe in time she will figure it out but I just don't have it in me to hold her hand to the truth.

Harry…

She noticed that Ginny nodded but did not say anything else. A small awkward moment passed before Harry spoke again.

"If you like, we have a gathering of friends you can come into. If Molly.." She glanced up at Harry, he never called her Molly always Ms. Weasley. She noticed that the other two noticed his words as well. "… would like, her and Mr. Weasley are more than welcome as well." With that Harry stepped away from her a moment and offering her his arm, led her back into the party. Their friendships were not what they once were, but there seemed to be some hope something would survive.

An hour later when the four Weasleys came in from the kitchen it seemed like everyone stopped talking at once and stared. George looked mutinous while Bill looked livid until Harry walked up from the crowd and invited them to join them. He was formal but welcomed them somewhat warmly, which went a ways to eased the tension. Hermione was standing with her parents when it happened.

"Ahh, I was wondering if this was going to happen. Awkward but not as bad as I thought it could be. Harry seems to have it all in hand pumpkin." Mr. Granger told her.

"Yeah. We talked to them earlier when they came over. They apologiesed for how they acted the last time we were at the Burrow." She found herself watching Harry. More than watching, watching his back. She frowned; a year on the run had made her paranoid.

Tell me about it. However, I do believe I have the advantage over you. Your backside is very enjoyable to watch. I don't know if I mentioned it yet but you look gorgeous.

Only about a hundred times but don't stop on my account.

Never my love. I could never say it enough.

Hermione locked eyes on Harry from across the room while she talked to her parents. Both of them smiling privet smiles meant just for each other.

"So," her father started. "What do you and Harry have planed after Hogwarts hon?"

She smiled. "Harry is going to join the Aurors. Me, I'm going into the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. Together we're pretty sure we can make a difference. Maybe enough to see some real change for once so there wont be any more Riddles."

Her mother nodded. "Ambitious dear. Do you think you two can really make that much of a difference?"

Hermione felt her smile widen. "The odds that just two people can make the differences we want are next to impossible." She turned from Harry to look at her Mother. "However I learned along time ago, when you have Harry Potter at your side the impossible is not only probable, but practically a certainty!"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and advice for this story. I would like to say this story is going under complete as of this posting. I never went further than this point and I have other stories demanding my attention. However, if people really want me to continue a few more chapters, maybe run out Harry and Hermione's year at Hogwarts, let me know and I may pick this one up again for you. I will say that I as endings go; I still think this one was better than Jo's 19 years later. LOL.

Also, if any of the thought speeches are not italics, I am sorry. For some reason I can't fathom its not posting right. I will keep working on it. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
